Star Wars: Dark Rising
by Pandorum
Summary: Anakin accidentally activates an old artifact which jump starts a series of events that may bring the galaxy to ruin as various factions previously hidden reveal themselves to the galaxy bringing even more dangerous and powerful players into the chaos of the clone wars.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I own neither Star Wars nor Harry Potter or any of the characters contained within except those created for this story._

* * *

Date: 5143 AD  
Location: Hutta Town, Nar Shaddaa

Nar Shaddaa, gangster capital of the galaxy. A veritable cesspool, it contained the largest collection of criminals the galaxy had to offer and was the last place Teras Lau wanted to be especially during such a tumultuous time. However, the Force seemed to have other ideas as her ship had sustained damage and she needed to repair it. And the sooner she did then the sooner she could leave the cursed planet. She drew the cloak tighter around herself and made sure her blaster was visible before heading off to find the necessary parts for her ship.

She found a shop and purchased the parts without much incident. However it was as she was returning to her ship, a hovercart filled with supplies being towed by a droid next to her, that she started feeling that something was wrong. The feeling increased and just as she entered the massive hangar, she felt a warning from the Force and just managed to duck under a crimson blaster bolt which impacted the wall behind her. She stood up quickly her lightsaber in hand and watched as the previously empty hangar was suddenly occupied by four figures, three of which held crimson lightsabers in their hands. The fourth however was dressed in what appeared to be a black skintight flight suit with some kind of light armor covering his chest, and legs. Completing the look was a black long coat and a black featureless mask covering his face. Blue symbols, some kind of language, formed lines that ran all along the suit. The three Sith however wore hooded black robes that masked their features.

The man ducked behind some crates and started firing at the three Sith. Two lightsabers flashed and intercepted the bolts. Teras was mildly surprised as the bolts dissipated along the blade of the sabers instead of being deflected. She shook of her surprise and instructed the droid to stay out of sight before jumping into the fray. The Sith seemed to finally take notice and one of them moved to intercept her. As their blades clashed, she wondered who the man was and why the Sith seemed to be so interested in him. Her opponent was highly skilled and was trying to force her away from the others. She saw one of the other two Sith lift his hand and sent a force push into the crate which knocked into the man causing him to fly forwards before skidding across the floor on his stomach his blaster knocked out of his hand.

The man turned over as both his opponents jumped into the air lightsabers raised above their heads ready to finish him off. Teras registered all this as she moved instinctively to block all her opponent's strikes. She disengaged and sent a force push which caught one of the Sith in midair but before she could do more she had to block another strike from her opponent. The fighting however came to a stop as there was a massive surge in the Force and with a loud bang the remaining Sith was sent flying backwards smashing into the wall with a wet thump and the crunch of broken bones. Teras watched as the man slumped to the ground leaving a red smear on the wall and she knew that he was dead.

The Sith she had knocked back got back to his feet and sent a Force push at the masked man who lifted his hand and a shimmer appeared in front of him protecting him from the blast of energy. The masked man thrust out his hand and with another surge in the Force, a flash of red light moving faster than a blaster bolt rocketed towards the Sith who blocked it with his saber causing it to dissipate along the blade. Teras and her opponent reengaged and continued their fight. It wasn't long until she dispatched him and turned around just in time for a Force push to slam into her sending her into the wall. There was a flash of green light and the final Sith fell to the ground dead.

Teras groggily watched as a pair of boots walked up to her and the masked man crouched before her. The last thing she saw was a pair of green eyes gazing down at her before her vision darkened.

 **A/N**

A bit short and rushed but I just wanted to get this part over with before we get to the main story.


	2. Discovery

**Chapter 1:** **Discovery**

Date:8783 AD  
Location: Lurmen Village, Maridun

"What menace have you brought to our village now Jedi?" Tee Watt Kaa demanded as he entered into the hut.

"Father you can't blame them." His son Wag too defended.

Ahsoka stood up, "he's right. The Separatists don't even know we're here."

"And they can't know, we've got to hide." Aayla added.

"You're presence here endangers us. You must leave before you're enemies find you." Tee Watt Kaa said.

"Father, we might need their help. The Separatists might be after the artifact." Wag Too offered.

The diminutive leader shot his son a glare as the Jedi turned to face him. "What artifact?" Anakin asked.

"It doesn't matter, there is no way the Separatists would know of it." He answered dismissively.

"And what if they know what it is? What if the Separatists came here looking for it?" Wag Too asked.

"Why don't you show us this artifact." Anakin said as Rex helped him to his feet.

Tee Watt Kaa seemed to think for a few seconds before he nodded. "Alright, Wag Too will take you to the artifact while I meet with the Separatists. After that you will leaves us in peace." With that the chief left.

* * *

Date: 5143 AD  
Location: _The Blackbird_ , Hyperspace

Teras slowly became aware of her surroundings. She didn't know how long she had been unconscious but after a few seconds of looking around, she realised she was in her quarters aboard her ship. She got up slowly trying not to aggravate her headache and noticed a pair of silver bracelets with odd markings on both her wrists. The symbols were similar to those on the masked man's suit and after a few minutes of trying to get them off decided to deal with her head first. She took a few deep breathes as she reached out to the Force and slowly her headache subsided. Standing up, she searched for her lightsaber but couldn't find it anywhere. Her backup saber and her blasters were missing as well. Exiting her room, she stretched her senses out and felt a faint presence in the direction of the cockpit. Carefully making her way to the cockpit, she gathered the Force around her ready to defend herself in case of anything.

Entering the cockpit, she saw the glowing tunnel of hyperspace through the transparisteel windows and sitting on the cockpit chair facing away from her was the masked man. She jumped slightly as he spoke, "How are you feeling."

"I'm fine." She said after a few moments. "Who are you? What are you doing on my ship and where are we going?"

The man turned around, her face reflecting off the smooth surface of his mask. He reached up placing a gloved hand on the mask and with a slight whir of motors the back opened up and he removed it placing it on his lap. "You don't have to be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you."

Teras took in the man's features as she let the gathered Force energy slowly seep out of her. The first thing she noticed was his eyes, brilliant emerald orbs staring intently back at her. The second was that he was young, probably in his early twenties, with black hair that fell down to his shoulders. He was handsome she could admit but the intensity of his gaze unnerved her. "If you mean me no harm, then what are these?" She asked lifting her hands to show the bracelets on her wrists.

"That is just a precaution." He said giving her a small smile as his eyes softened. "I know you are confused right now but I needed your ship seeing as the Sith destroyed mine and since you were unconscious I didn't know how you would react. The cuffs will keep you from attacking me until we reach our destination. If you try anything, they will administer an electric charge that will render you unconscious for a few hours."

"Alright, you say you will let me go when we reach our destination, and where would that be exactly?" Teras asked getting angry at the man. Her headache which had subsided was slowly returning and his blasé attitude wasn't helping either.

"We are headed to a small insignificant system to make a crucial delivery after which I will return control of the ship over to you and you will be free to leave." He reached into his pocket and removed a small vial containing a light blue liquid. "Here, this will help with the headache." He handed it over and she took it looking it over. "I healed most of the damage but I'm not a healer so the tonic will help complete the process." Seeing that she wasn't going to take it he tried to reassure her. "If I wanted to kill you I would have done it while you were asleep or I would have just left you unconscious on a planet filled with criminals, killers and bounty hunters."

Teras nodded and swallowed the contents and surprisingly felt her headache start to subside. She tried to go over her options. She didn't have a lightsaber and she couldn't attack with the bracelets on. He seemed sincere about letting her go and if he meant her harm, he would have acted when she was unconscious. On top of that, she didn't feel any malicious thoughts coming from him. In fact the Force seemed to want her to trust him. Deciding to trust in the Force, she moved to sit in the copilot's chair, "you still haven't told me who you are."

The man extended his hand and gave her a smile, "My name is Hadrian but you can call me Harry."

"Teras." She said as she shook his hand and started to go over the ships diagnostics. "So, what happened after I got knocked out?"

Harry turned the chair to face her, "Well, after getting rid of the bodies, I made the necessary repairs and carried you into your quarters. Not much else happened after that."

"Okay, then if I'm going to be stuck here with you, you're going to have to tell me where we're going."

"You're going to find out soon enough but in the meantime, you should get some rest." And with that he turned to face his console. Taking that as a dismissal, she leaned back and closed her eyes as she immersed herself into the Force. Wherever this journey was taking her, with the Force as her ally she could deal with anything that came her way.

* * *

Wag Too led the Jedi along with Bly and Rex towards one of the huts at the periphery of the small village. Inside was a long cylindrical device about two meters in length and half a meter at its widest. It was streamlined, starting off narrow before widening at the middle. It was a dull gray in colour and seemed to be made from a single piece of smooth metal with no visible seams or joints. Strange black symbols ran along its surface forming different geometric shapes. But most astonishing of all was the faint Force signature that it exuded.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"We don't know." Wag Too answered. "We found it while we were clearing the area for our settlement. We moved it here for safekeeping especially after one of the villagers triggered some sort of defense mechanism and it incapacitated him."

Anakin knelt next to the artifact and carefully placed his left hand on its surface and slowly reached out with the Force. The artifact started to hum slowly as the symbols started to glow with a soft blue light.

"Be careful Anakin." Aayla cautioned.

"It's alright Aayla, I don't think it's going to harm us." In fact, the feeling he was getting from the Force was comforting. Closing his eyes, he pushed more of the Force into the artifact, extending his senses. The symbols glowed brighter and the humming intensified. Anakin's eyes snapped open in surprise. "It's not the Force."

"What do you mean?"

"The energy coming from it. I thought it was the Force but it's slightly different."

Aayla extended her senses and felt the difference but before she could speak, the humming grew to a crescendo and the glow intensified blinding them before a massive surge of energy erupted from the artifact.

Anakin who had closed his eyes to protect from the glow slowly opened them and noticed that the artifact was gone.

"What happened?" Ahsoka asked blinking rapidly to clear her vision.

"I don't know, but it's gone now so the Separatists won't be able to get it. If that is in fact what they were here for."

"Sir, the clankers are almost here, we need to leave." Rex said.

Anakin slowly got up and they prepared to leave but at the same time he couldn't take his eyes off the place where the artifact had been. Whatever that artifact had been, he had a nagging feeling that finding it was no accident and that the fate of the very galaxy itself had changed.

* * *

The ship exited hyperspace and Harry quickly entered in new coordinates and in a few minutes, they were once again moving through hyperspace. "How many more times are you going to do this?" Teras asked irritably. They had been making random drops for the past six hours and while it was normal to make course corrections during travel, they were too random and numerous for normal travel.

"I just have to make sure that we won't be followed." Her 'captor' answered.

Teras looked at him for a few moments, "why _are_ the Sith so interested in you?"

Harry was quiet for a long time but he finally answered. "They hate, fear and seek to exploit my people. We are called Terrans. A collection of different species that evolved on a single planet that is now lost to us. A little over a thousand years ago, one of the Terran ships, the _Odyssey_ , ran into an armada of ships led by the Sith Lord Naga Sadow just before he declared war on the Republic."

"The Great Hyperspace War?" Teras asked.

"Yes, a few weeks before the Sith attacked the Republic. The _Odyssey_ fought back but was vastly outnumbered and had to retreat. However, it had suffered too much damage. The crew was left stranded on an uninhabited planet where they started a new civilization. Most of our people's knowledge was lost including space travel and so they stayed in isolation. It wasn't until a few years later that a smuggler crash landed onto the planet that they were able to fix his ship and venture into the galaxy. But we both know that the galaxy is a dangerous place and so the leaders of the new colony decided to stay hidden with only a few individuals venturing out at any time." He reached into his coat pocket removing a flask which he drank from before handing it over to her. Teras took a small sip and after swallowing the cool water took a much larger gulp.

"Eventually, the expedition teams found people across the galaxy that had nowhere to go and brought them to the planet. Slaves, refugees and even a few Jedi now and then. Over the years we have had many close calls with the Sith but we have been able to remain hidden. That is until Republic ships escaping the Sith Empire accidentally brought them to our planet. We hid from them as we planned our escape." Harry leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes with a sad sigh. "In the end we got away but so many people died and once again we are forced to flee and go into hiding."

"I still don't understand, why do the Sith hate your people so much?" Teras asked.

Harry opened his eyes and looked directly at her. "They fear us because they see us as a threat and they hate us because we wield a power that they crave but can't have." And with that, he lifted his hand palm upwards and a ball of flame appeared. "They hate us, because we have magic."

* * *

"Obi-wan, it's so good to see you?" Anakin said in greeting as his former master walked down the ramp of the ship. They had defeated the Separatist forces on Maridun with the help of the Lurmen and Republic forces had just arrived in orbit.

"As it is to see you Anakin." The Jedi master replied. He turned to his former padawan's companions. "Aayla, Ahsoka it's good to see you in one piece. However, we don't have much time."

"What do you mean Master?" Ahsoka asked. It had only been days since they crashed on the planet and a few minutes since the Republic ships had entered the atmosphere. The first gunship had landed on the surface just seconds ago.

"There was a massive disturbance in the Force a few days ago. The council believes that Dooku will send his assassins to investigate and sent me to find the source before the Separatists get here." Seeing their expressions he asked, "You wouldn't happen to know what caused it"

"Well, we might have accidentally destroyed an artifact that the Lerman discovered." Anakin awkwardly replied.

"Why am I not surprised." Obi-wan said amused.

Tee Watt Kaa hobbled up to them followed by his son, "you need to leave."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes while Obi-wan smiled politely. Anakin stepped forward to make the introductions. "Obi-wan, this is Tee Watt Kaa and his son Wag Too. They helped us fight off the separatists and treated my injuries."

"You have my utmost gratitude." The Jedi master bowed his head to the diminutive chief in respect. "We will leave your village in peace, however I fear that the Separatists are on their way to this world. Your people may not be safe here."

"Our people were safe before you came to this village." Tee Watt Kaa answered.

"Father, the Separatists would have killed us if not for the Jedi." Wag Too reasoned.

"Be that as it may, we want nothing to do with your war and the sooner you leave the better."

"Very well, we shall leave immediately. Thank you once again for your hospitality." With that Obi-wan turned around and headed back to the gunship closely followed by Ahsoka, Aayla and Anakin.

"We can't just leave here knowing that the Separatists are coming." Ahsoka said looking at her master.

"I know how you feel Ahsoka, but we have to respect their wishes. That doesn't mean we can't protect them from any Separatist ships that may appear." Anakin reassured her.

Commanders Rex, Cody and Bly had already gotten on board the ship which took off towards the cruisers in orbit when the communicator went off.

"General Kenobi, we are detecting a ship entering the atmosphere."Admiral Yularen informed them. "It appears to be a small freighter but the energy signature is unlike anything I have ever seen before and it doesn't match anything in the database."

"Admiral, is the ship headed for the village?" Anakin asked.

"Ah, General Skywalker it's so good to hear from you. No, the ship is headed to an area a few hundred kilometers to the south east of the village."

"Alright, relay the sensor data to our gunship. We'll investigate and see what we can find out about the new visitors." Obi-wan frowned as he looked to his fellow Jedi. "This is extremely troubling, if that ship belongs to the Separatists then they may be after the cause of the disturbance."

"But it was destroyed, there is nothing for them to find." Aayla said.

"Or maybe there is something else on this planet connected to the artifact and they are searching for it or it might not be the Separatists at all. Regardless, we need to find that ship."

* * *

Teras stared at the flames for a full minute before she tentatively reached out and brought her palm towards it. She could feel the heat radiating from it. Reaching out with her senses she tried to figure out how he was doing this. At first she thought it was a Force illusion but she dismissed that idea. After five minutes of studying the flame she looked up at the man. "How are you doing that?"

Harry grinned at her, "I told you, Magic."

The female Jedi gave him an unimpressed look, "there is no such thing. Magic is just a word used by the less informed for the Force. You have to be using the Force in some way."

Harry's smile disappeared and he closed his fist extinguishing the flame. "All you Force wielders are the same, so assured of your knowledge that you think yourselves to be the ultimate authority on the forces that govern our universe. I know all about the Force, but this is different. Reach out with your senses, tell me if what you feel is the Force."

Teras reached out and felt his Force presence increase. However, there was something different. The energy coming from him was similar to the Force but it was also different from it. "What are you?" She asked in amazement.

"I, am a Wizard."

* * *

The gunship landed two hundred meters from the unknown freighter which was parked near what appeared to be a cave at the foot of a mountain. Carefully making their way to the freighter, they found it to be abandoned. The ship itself seemed to be a combination of two different technologies and its design was unlike anything either of them had ever come across. They headed for the cave but as they came closer, they discovered that the mouth of the cave was a hole that had been cut into the side of the mountain.

"What do you think?" Anakin asked.

"We don't really have much of a choice, do we?" Obi-wan answered. "Keep a sharp lookout, we don't want to be taken by surprise." With that, he ignited his lightsaber and entered the opening. The rest followed, two Jedi, one padawan along with twelve clones and their three Commanders. They followed the passage for about five minutes before it opened up into a massive carven. The cavern was formed into a nearly perfect dome with a radius of about a hundred and fifty meters. In the middle of the cavern was a small ship about sixty meters long, forty meters wide and twenty meters tall. It was made of the same grey metal as the artifact with the same design and markings. "I think we found what we were looking for."

"I think you are right, the design and markings are similar to the artifact found by the Lurmen." Aayla observed.

She was about to take a step forward when the Force screamed in warning at the same time Bly knocked into her with a shout, "General." There was a flash of light and a crackle of electricity and the Clone Commander fell to the ground.

"Bly!" Aayla called in concern as she activated her lightsaber and blocked another stream of Force lightning with her blade. A few seconds later, the lightning stopped and they were able to see their attackers. Standing at an outcrop twelve meters above the ground, a crimson lightsaber activated illuminating eight hooded figures who also activated red hued sabers. Aayla frowned and reached out with the Force, breathing out a sigh of relief. Bly was injured and unconscious but he was still alive.

"You do not belong here Jedi." The figure in front spoke as he stepped forward into the light. Though the figure wore a hooded robe obscuring his face, his voice gave away his gender. "Leave now or die."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen."Anakin said his lightsaber held before him.

"Very well." No sooner were the words spoken than four of the hooded figures jumped into the air and brought down they blades on the four Jedi. The clone troopers split into three groups. Two troopers carried Bly and they all took cover behind massive boulders where they started firing on the remaining hostiles.

The "leader" of the group deflected a few bolts back at the troopers two of which hit home. Seeing their comrades fall, Rex took a grenade and lobbed it at the hooded figures but the leader waved his hand and the grenade soared into the air where it exploded harmlessly. He then turned away from the fighting and headed towards the ship leaving the three remaining figures to deal with the troopers.

"Any idea who these guys are?" Anakin asked as he deflected a blow from his opponent and jumped backwards placing himself back to back with his former master.

"I don't know." Obi-wan stated in his usual calm manner as he traded blows with another assailant.

Aayla disarmed her opponent but before she could finish him he jumped out of the way and another took his place. "Whoever they are, they are obviously well trained."

"Maybe they are Sith like Ventress." Ahsoka suggested as she flipped backwards away from a strike that would have severed her arm.

The clone troopers were fighting with everything they had but it was obvious that they were outmatched. Three of their number had fallen and four more were sevrely injured. The rest surrounded their comrades and were firing at the attackers from behind a column of rocks ducking every time a blaster bolt was deflected back at them but still from time to time a bolt would strike one of them.

Rex had just brought up his blaster taking aim at one of the figures when a shadow slammed into him knocking him to the ground. They rolled and Rex kicked the figure away from him. The figure landed on its feet, its arms held up and Rex froze when he got a good look at it. The woman wore a long dark coat with black armor underneath. She had long red hair tied in a loose braid that reached down to her shoulder blades. The sides of her head were shaved off with a few symbols visible through the short hair. Sharp blue eyes full of mischief gazed at him as her full lips quirked in a smirk. Her fair skin seemed to glow in the dark and for one moment he felt entranced by her beauty. Her eyes flicked behind him causing him to look behind and see a scorch mark on the wall behind him, exactly where his head would have been had she not pushed him out of the way. He turned back to the woman who winked at him and jumped into the air igniting a blue saber and slicing down towards one of the attackers who barely had time to bring his saber up.

"You alright?" Cody asked holding his hand out to the stunned clone. Rex allowed himself to be helped up and turned to watch as the woman drove back her opponent. It was only then that he noticed three more new arrivals two of who were fighting against the black robed figures while the third was headed towards the ship. "Think they're on our side?"

Rex shrugged and lifted his blaster aiming at the black robed figures. Whoever these new arrivals were, one of them just saved his life. He'd give them the benefit of the doubt until they gave him a reason not to.

Anakin was starting to get frustrated. His opponent was highly skilled and the fight was taking longer than he would have liked. He had just parried a blow when a warning from the Force caused him to duck and a crimson lightsaber passed over his head and decapitated his opponent. He stood up and followed the lightsaber as it flew back to its owner who caught it in her hand.

Tall, beautiful and black haired with brilliant green eyes, she cut an impressive figure. The woman stared at him for a few seconds before she jumped into the air, somersaulted over him before landing in a crouch and headed straight for the ship. Anakin shoved aside his confusion as he watched as another woman saved Rex's life before attacking one of the "Sith". She was joined by two men, one with a yellow saber who shared the same black hair and green eyes as his savior and the other with a green saber and blonde hair who started fighting against the robed figures. He ran towards his padawan and helped her dispatch her opponent before they both helped Obi-wan and Aayla defeat their own opponents.

"Are you guys alright?" Anakin asked as he surveyed the area. Only three clones remained standing one of them holding his arm close to his side. Two more were unconscious but thankfully were still alive.

"We're fine but does anybody have any idea what is going on?" Ahsoka asked as she watched the two unknown factions fight.

"I don't know, but whatever it is that ship seems to be in the middle of it." They watched as one by one the "Sith" fell until only the leader who was engaged in battle with the female human who had helped him earlier remained. The woman finally got the better of her opponent and sent him flying with a Force push. However, before she could land the final blow, a massive explosion from the entrance sent debris and dust everywhere. The entrance had been blown apart widening the opening as the surrounding rock was blasted inwards. From the cloud of dust more crimson lightsabers appeared followed by two dozen black robed figures.

One of the men who had helped them stepped forward, "We can't fight them all. Get to the ship." Anakin helped Cody lift one of the injured clones towards the ship while Obi-wan helped Rex with Bly and they all hurried to the ship.

Their leader, the dark-haired female, placed her hand on the side of the ship and after a few seconds, glowing symbols appeared in a circle around her hand and a door opened in the ship's side. A ramp lowered and the Jedi and clones entered the ship. Just as they crossed the threshold, streams of Force lightning raced towards their allies. They raised their sabers to block them but one of them hit the ship causing the door to close trapping them on the other side. Anakin tried to find a console to open the door but couldn't find anything as the ship started to vibrate slowly and a slight hum filled the air.

On the outside, the ships engines fired up filling the air with dust. The ship rose into the air and four beams of yellow light lanced out from the bottom of the ship racing towards the wall where they blew off huge chunks of rock. Massive boulders fell on the ship causing a transparent shield to flare up as they hit. The humming grew louder before the ship rocketed out of the cavern sending rocks and dust flying everywhere as half the mountain came down. The ship cleared the atmosphere in seconds. The Republic ships in orbit watched as space itself seemed to tear apart. The small ship accelerated into the tear which closed behind it.

Admiral Yularen watched the ship escape as dread gripped his heart. He had lost contact with the Jedi after they had entered the cave and now that the mountain was destroyed, he hoped that they were on the ship that had just escaped. Taking a deep breath, he began issuing orders. If there was anyone who could survive the destruction, it would be the Jedi. Initiating a holocall to Coruscant he sighed wearily. This was one report he was not looking forward to.


	3. Homecoming

**Chapter 2:** **Homecoming**

Date:8783 AD  
Location: _The Odyssey,_ Hyperspace

"Well this is new." Obi-wan said. They were in a large white circular room with a single door that he assumed led to the rest of the ship. The door opened to a large hallway that branched off in three directions.

Aayla carefully removed Bly's helmet and looked over his injuries. "He'll live, but we need to get him treated as soon as possible."

"Let's see if we can find the medbay. There may be something there that may help." Obi-wan said. "Anakin, do you think you can fly this ship if you got control of it?"

"Really Obi-wan, I thought you had more faith in me." Anakin answered.

"Alright, you along with Ahsoka and Rex will get to the bridge, assuming you can find it, and try to get control of the ship. Aayla, Cody and…"

"Attie, sir." The clone supplied.

"Attie and I will try to find the infirmary." No sooner were the words out his mouth than two glowing lines appeared on the smooth white surface of the walls. A blue line headed straight ahead with a small flashing circular symbol bearing the outline of the ship. The other red line turned to the left and had a small flashing circular symbol of a red cross on a white background.

"That solves that problem." Anakin said. "If we assume the blue line leads to the bridge then the red heads to the infirmary."

"Alright, keep in contact. We don't know what this ship may be hiding." And with that each group went their separate ways.

"I don't like this Obi-wan." Aayla said as they followed the red line. "The sudden appearance of more Sith spells trouble for the Republic."

"I would be inclined to agree with you, however I don't think that the people that attacked us were Sith." Obi-wan answered a frown on his face.

Aayla readjusted her hold on Bly, "what makes you say that?"

"When I fought Maul, his anger and hatred towards me was palpable. Asajj is mostly the same, but these Force Wielders I didn't sense that. I sensed great anger in some, but it wasn't directed at us. In fact, I suspect they only attacked us because they saw us as a threat."

Aayla thought back to the fight and realised that Obi-wan was right. She had been worried about Bly and fighting for her life at the moment but looking back the anger and hatred associated with the Sith was absent. "But if they aren't Sith, then who are they? And who were the Force Users that saved us?"

"I do not know. Hopefully the Council will know something about them." By this time, they reached a door which opened to a large room with multiple beds and what appeared to be advanced medical equipment.

They placed Bly and Cameron, the other injured clone, on the beds and started looking for anything they could use. They got a scare as a blue viscous liquid started to seep from the edge of the beds and covered the two clones before it hardened into a crystal like substance. They were slightly worried but they were still able to sense them through the Force.

"Obi-wan, we found the bridge." Anakin's voice came through the comlink.

"We also found the infirmary." Obi-wan answered. "Bly and Cameron are under some type of stasis and are safe for the moment. Have you been able to get access to the ship's controls?"

"Yeah, about that, we might have a problem."

"What do you mean?" Aayla asked.

"There doesn't seem to be anything that resembles normal ship controls and even if there was, this ship is so different from anything I have ever seen, I wouldn't even know how to pilot it."

"I thought you could fly anything." Obi-wan said amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, laugh it up." Anakin grumbled. "But that means that for the duration of this journey, we are trapped on an unknown ship, with an unknown destination, no food, no water and no idea how long it will take to get there."

Obi-wan sighed, "I always said you were going to be the death of me Anakin."

It had been eight days since they had been trapped on the ship. It seemed to be able to discern their needs and had led them to the mess hall where they found some rations and bottles of water. It had also led them to the crew quarters which they used for resting and for freshening up. Bly and Cameron were still trapped in stasis but their Force Signatures were still strong.

Ahsoka stepped out of the shower, a towel tied around her waist. Unlike most other ships, this one didn't use sonic showers but instead used water. It was a welcome relief when the ship led them to the crew quarters as she couldn't imagine spending eight days without taking a shower. Using the arrows and symbols, it had shown them where to place their dirty clothes and after a few minutes they came out relatively clean. Quickly dressing, she exited her room and headed for the bridge.

Ahsoka walked into the bridge and marveled at the view before her. The bridge of the unknown ship was a large semicircular room. A long walkway led to a large circular dais at the center of the room which contained a single chair, that she assumed belonged to the captain, and on either side of it were two more chairs that were set lower than the Captain's chair. Unlike other ships, there didn't seem to be any controls or displays that they could access to get control of the ship. But the most incredible thing about the bridge was that apart from the walkway and the chairs, the entire room was made of some type of transparisteel. Everything from the walls to the floor was completely transparent giving the illusion that the room was open to space. The only part that wasn't transparent in the room was the back wall, the walkway and the dais. "Any luck?" She asked Anakin who was lounging in the Captain's chair.

He had been trying to gain access to the ship's controls ever since they had been trapped on the ship but nothing seemed to work.

"No." Anakin said as he leant back and gazed at the swirling vortex that surrounded them. He had tried everything he knew about ships but no matter what he tried, nothing seemed to work. The few words he had seen all over were in a language he had never encountered and the lack of any recognizable displays or controls made it impossible to even access the most basic of systems. "Nothing seems to work on this thing. It seems we'll just have to wait for the ship to reach its preset destination."

Ahsoka looked at her master with sympathy. They had decided to wait for things to play themselves out but Anakin had kept trying to gain control of the ship. She knew that it frustrated him that with all his piloting skills, he wasn't able to get control of the ship. "It's okay master, like Master Kenobi said, the Force will guide us when the time is right. Why don't we join the others for breakfast?" She asked trying to lighten his mood.

Anakin nodded and was about to stand up when the ship shuddered and the view changed to show the vast blackness of space. Light from the yellow sun shined into the room allowing Anakin and Ahsoka to see a brown lifeless planet orbited by a single moon that was surrounded by a massive debris field. The planet was about the size of Coruscant but unlike the ecumenopolis that buzzed with trillions of sentients, this planet was dry and barren. The debris field stretched for millions of kilometers and had even formed a ring that went around the planet. Consisting of the broken husks of ships that ranged in size from massive pieces larger than a star destroyer to small pieces the size of grains of sand it was truly an impressive sight.

"What just happened?" Obi-wan entered the bridge followed by Aayla, Cody and Attie.

"It seems we've reached our destination." Anakin answered as he stared at the planet. He reached out with the Force and felt a great sadness overwhelm him. Whatever had happened here, it had led to a massive loss of life. The ship ducked and weaved through the debris field but every now and then clanking could be heard as small pieces bounced off the hull. A minute later, they were gliding through the atmosphere. The whole planet was covered in sand but every now and then, columns of metal rose into the air, the skeletons of a dead civilization. Eventually, the ship came to a stop and landed softly on the soft sand a few hundred meters from the ruins of a large castle that seemed to be the only thing left standing.

"Do any of you feel that?" Aayla asked softly. The whole area was surrounded with the same type of energy as the artifact on Maridun.

"Yes." Anakin said, "It seems the artifact and this ship came from this planet."

"That castle seems to be the only standing structure." Obi-wan said as he crossed one hand while the other went to his chin. "Cody, Artie, you will stay here with the ship and keep a lookout. The rest of us will head to the castle and see what we can find. There doesn't seem to be any sign of life on this planet, but hopefully we'll find something that can help us. We'll maintain communications as best we can." With that, the Jedi exited the ship and headed towards the castle.

* * *

Date: 5143 AD  
Location: Olympus, Unknown System

Teras' mind was swimming with all she had just learnt and seen. After his declaration, Harry had proceeded to perform other acts of magic, from turning a blaster into a vase to creating a bunch of flowers out of thin air. These were not things she had ever seen or even heard of being done using the Force. If she had any doubts that the man in front of her was telling the truth, they were quickly assuaged by his demonstration. "Can all of your people do this?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, in fact you are about to meet them." With that, the ship dropped out of hyperspace and headed towards the second largest moon of a massive gas giant.

"Your people live here?" Teras asked. With a low atmospheric pressure, minimal oxygen levels and low temperatures not to mention the high amounts of radiation the gas giant was sitting out, it was hard to imagine the conditions being conducive to human life..

Harry hummed in agreement. "For the moment, we evacuated here after the Sith found us." He pressed a few buttons activating the comms. "Olympus Central Command, this is Commander Hadrian Orion Potter. Do you read?"

"We read you Commander Potter, you were scheduled to return days ago. We were starting to get worried." A male voice came from the speakers.

"I ran into some trouble, nothing I couldn't handle. I'll give my full report during the debrief."

"Of course Sir, you've been cleared for landing at dock Fifteen C."

"Thank you Central Command." Harry said and he took control of the ship bringing it into the atmosphere and headed towards a large mountain more than six hundred kilometers long and ten kilometers tall.

The ship flew towards the side of the mountain where there was a shimmer and an opening appeared leading into the mountain. The ship vanished into the tunnel which Teras thought could fit a ship twenty times the size of her freighter. The tunnel was illuminated enough that she could make out what appeared to be weapon turrets set into the metal surface of the tunnel. In the distance, she could make out a bright light that steadily grew brighter until they came out the other side and she blinked in surprise. "Are we inside the mountain?"

"Yep." Harry said popping the "p". "It took us two years to excavate the mountain, reinforce it and to finish the first phase of construction. We were halfway through construction of the second phase when the Empire found us."

Teras was truly impressed. Even though they were underground, and contrary to the conditions outside, sunlight streamed down from a blue sky with not a cloud in sight. A large city sat in the middle surrounded by green fields that stretched for miles. She started pushing buttons going over the sensor data. While the atmosphere outside the mountain was mostly made up of carbon dioxide with only minimal amounts of oxygen, inside was a Type one atmosphere with an abundance of oxygen and nitrogen. The temperature was warm unlike the frigid temperature of the moon and the radiation levels were very low. To accomplish all this in just two years was truly impressive. She turned to Harry who had a large smile on his face. She turned back to the view in front of her as the ship headed towards a landing pad and slowly touched down.

They went through the shut down procedure and then headed for the rear of the ship. Harry hit the button and the ramp lowered before he faced her. "We are going to be escorted to see the High Council after which should you still desire to leave you will be allowed to do so."

Teras nodded and they stepped down the ramp towards three young people, two men and a woman, who were flanked by four figures dressed in the same type of armor that Harry wore. She noticed that three of those figures had scabbards tied to their waists but the fourth had a lightsaber hilt tied to theirs. Harry walked up to the exceptionally beautiful blonde woman who was dressed in powder blue robes that complimented her eyes and bowed. She returned the bow and smiled warmly at him. "Hello cousin, how was the trip?"

"Same as usual." Harry shrugged before he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. "It is good to see you Amara." He stepped back and indicated to the Jedi standing next to him. "This is Teras, she helped me get out of a rather tight spot. Teras, this is my cousin and one of the members on the Council of Representatives." The blonde nodded and Teras repeated the action. "The man on her right is Odric Lyr Head of the Auror Corps and the one on her left is Brodrick Weston her aide."

"Well now that's over with, the council awaits." Amara turned around and started walking. The two men fell in step beside her followed by Harry and Teras while the guards followed behind.

"You nervous?" Harry asked softly.

Teras nodded, "a bit. I would feel much better if I had my lightsabers with me."

He chuckled lightly before giving her a comforting smile, "don't worry. Everything is going to be alright. Trust me."

She returned the smile and the rest of the journey passed in silence as she took in the sights around her.

* * *

"What do you think is inside Master?" Ahsoka asked as they walked towards the large castle. Even in its run down state, it was fairly imposing. Made up of grey rock, it had a certain power to it and she imagined it was quite a sight to see in its prime. However, now large chunks were missing and it seemed as if it would come crashing down at any moment.

"I don't know Snips, but we have to be very careful. Who knows what kind of traps are in a place like this." Anakin answered.

Aayla meanwhile was a few steps ahead when she suddenly stopped. There was a buzzing in her head and something was telling her that she should go back to the ship. She shook her head trying to get rid of it and continued forward but it only grew stronger and after a few more steps, she stopped, turned around and started walking towards the ship. She had only taken a few steps when Obi-wan grabbed her arm. "Are you alright Aayla?" He asked frowning in concern.

Aayla shook her head, "wha..? What happened?"

"We don't know, one minute you were walking towards the castle and the next you just stopped and turned around." Ahsoka answered.

"I just had the sudden urge to go back to the ship"

Obi-wan closed his eyes and lifted his hand reaching out his senses. "The energy field is more concentrated here." He turned and looked at Aayla, "I think it affected your mind, like a sort of defense mechanism. It's quite ingenious really, anyone who tries to enter the castle is sent away and they probably won't even realize what happened."

"So what do we do?" Anakin asked with concern. Something that could affect the mind of a Jedi had to be very powerful. What else could it do to them if they tried to force their way in.

It was Aayla who answered, "I think it affected me because I wasn't prepared for it. I'm sure we could get through it if we really tried."

Obi-wan thought for a moment before he nodded, "Alright, but the moment one of us feels we are in danger, we leave and come up with another plan of action."

They agreed and each of them calmed themselves and let the Force flow through them. They walked forwards and just like Aayla, they hit the energy field and felt a buzzing in their minds, only this time it was dull and they walked through it without difficulty. The buzzing grew stronger the more they walked but it didn't affect them like it did Aayla before. Eventually, they reached the large wooden doors and pushed them open. They activated their lightsabers and walked carefully into the castle.

They came across a large hall large enough to hold over a hundred people. Metallic suits of some type of armor lined the walls. As they watched, the sky suddenly darkened and lightning started to flash overhead and the doors slammed shut. "Well, that isn't ominous." Anakin said as they came together and stood back to back. Seconds later, twelve suits of armor creaked to life, glowing red lines appearing all over their bodies and slowly walked towards them drawing their swords. The first sentry brought its weapon down and Anakin intercepted it with his lightsaber the energy weapon passing easily through the metal and bisecting the sentry in half before he swung the blade cutting down two more sentries. The others dealt with their own sentries just as easily and in a few seconds, all the sentries lay in pieces. "That wasn't too bad."

Obi-wan turned to his former padawan and in an exasperated tone said, "You _just_ had to say that didn't you." Sure enough, the sentries started shaking and rose the pieces growing until where previously there were twelve now there stood twenty four. "Oh! This is not good." They sprung into action and sooner rather than later, the sentries lay in pieces and just like before the sentries rose back up twice as many as there were.

"Come on, why won't these things just die?" Ahsoka asked as she tried to evade the sentries without destroying them. She knew that for every sentry that fell, two more rose in their place and because of their lightsabers, any small move ended up cutting through them with ease.

Anakin tried a Force push but it still had the same effect as cutting them and he started to realize just how much trouble they were in. The sentries weren't durable and that worked to their disadvantage because it was very easy to destroy them. They also seemed to adapt changing their fighting skills to become more challenging. That plus their increasing numbers made it clear that eventually the Jedi would be overwhelmed. The battle continued, twenty four becoming forty eight and so on until eventually Anakin saw Ahsoka being overwhelmed and with a loud cry he jumped into the air landing in front of his padawan and into the path of a sentry's sword. Anakin closed his eyes expecting to feel pain as the sword pierced his body but nothing came. He opened his eyes and saw the sword millimeters away from his chest. He looked around and saw that all the sentries were frozen in place.

The sentries remained frozen for a few more seconds before they turned to dust and fell to the floor. "What was that?" Aayla asked breathlessly. Before anyone could respond, there was a grinding sound and a section of the floor near the raised podium slid away revealing a set of stairs going downwards.

"I think it was a test." Obi-wan said, "And I think we passed." He walked towards the stairs and peered down into the darkness. "We've come this far." He shrugged and walked into the darkness. The others looked at each other before they followed after him. They walked for twenty minutes their lightsabers drawn but the deeper they went, the more the darkness intensified and not even the glow from their lightsabers could cut through it. The very air seemed to be filled with energy and their lightsabers began to flicker at odd moments.

"What's happening to our lightsabers?" Ahsoka asked looking at her flickering blade.

"It's the energy in this place." Aayla answered. "It's causing some type of interference that's affecting them."

The darkness intensified until the only things they could see were their lightsabers. They however were able to use the Force, Ahsoka also utilizing her montrails, to navigate through the tunnels. They were able to sense multiple pathways branching of from the main path but were able to stay on course. Eventually the darkness disappeared and they were suddenly assaulted by a bright light. After their eyes had adjusted, they found themselves in a large carven. Large pillars entwined with carved serpents rose to support the high ceiling that was lost in darkness. Floating blue flames provided light to the cavern and a large statue stood against the back wall.

However what drew their eyes was a large clear, cylindrical bluish crystal identical to the ones encasing Bly and Cameron. This crystal also had a figure that was trapped within it. Ahsoka walked forward until she stood in front of the cylinder and observed the being within. He was a human, a fairly attractive one from what she saw. His hair fell to his shoulders and his slightly muscular but lithe frame hinted that he was built more for speed than for strength. He wore a black sleeveless form fitting shirt, black pants and boots. His forearms had leather vambraces each with a green diamond-shaped jewel that seemed to glow with an inner light. "Who do you think he is?" Ahsoka asked.

Aayla who had been examining a wooden chest that lay a few feet away stood up and walked towards her, "I don't know but he's giving of the same type of energy as the energy field outside." She pointed back to the chest, "I couldn't move or open the chest and I don't see any type of locking mechanism. I tried using the Force but nothing happened." She looked back at the trapped figure, "I can't even begin to imagine how long he's been here."

Ahsoka however wasn't listening, she felt something call out to her and shakily, she raised her hand and laid her palm on the crystal. She felt a jolt and a shudder ran up the crystal as a loud crack echoed throughout the chamber. The two women stepped backwards and were joined by Anakin and Obi-wan. They watched as more cracks appeared and then stopped as the crystal started to liquefy but still maintained its shape. Once it was fully liquefied, the liquid flowed to the floor of the cavern carrying the figure and lowering him gently to the floor. Ahsoka knelt on the floor and felt for a pulse breathing a sigh of relief when she felt a strong pulse against her fingers. Her relief was however short-lived as the figure's eyes snapped open and vibrant green met startled blue and for a second Ahsoka felt her heart stop beating. And then the second passed and she found herself flying back as all the air left her lungs. The figure had kicked her, hard, in the chest causing her to be thrown thirty feet away onto her back. With a groan, she sat up and watched as the man fought with her master. It seemed that once again they would have to fight for their life.

 **Author's Notes**

There will be a few more chapters with flashbacks to show what happened to Earth between the last book and the present and how the survivors of Earth came to live in Olympus.

This is my first story so please review, would like to hear your comments, thoughts, opinions, questions etcetra.


	4. A New Path

**Chapter 3: A New Path**

Date:5143 AD  
Location: Olympus, Unknown System

The council chamber was a large circular room with a high podium where thirteen men and women of different species sat. Teras was surprised to see that among the council sat a few species that she could recognize including a male Zabrak, a female Togruta and even a male Zeltron. The rest were mostly human with the exception of a few that were of a species she had never seen before including one that appeared to be half human and half animal. The red haired man in the middle spoke after they had been introduced by Amara, "We were beginning to get worried that something had happened to you." He said towards her companion.

Harry smiled slightly, "I apologize for the delay Mr. President. I ran into some unexpected trouble but luckily for me I received some much needed help."

"Ah yes! You're companion." The President said. He then turned to Teras, "We thank you for your aid but for now, we need to speak with the Commander. Representative Amara will escort you to your quarters."

Teras slightly surprised by the quick dismissal, turned to Harry who handed a small box to the representative's aide and nodded slightly at her before she followed Amara out of the room.

"I'm sorry about that." The blonde woman said as soon as the doors closed behind them. "Things are a little tense right now and the council is under a lot of pressure. But now that Harry has returned things will relax a bit."

They continued on in silence for about fifteen minutes before they reached the guest quarters. Amara dismissed her aide who left with two of the guards while the other two remained on the other side of the door. "Harry told me about magic. Are you also a wizard?"

Amara nodded as they both sat down on the comfortable chairs. "Yes, but as I'm sure you noticed, there are those among us who can also wield the force." Teras nodded and Amara continued. "You are not the first Jedi to find our people. Over the years there have been dozens who by a twist of fate stumbled upon us and while some went their own way, there are those who stayed behind and decided to join us. They helped train the Force-sensitives born on our previous planet passing on their knowledge."

"If other Jedi found your people, then why didn't they tell the Order?" Teras asked.

"They chose to honor our wish to remain hidden." Amara answered. It also didn't hurt that they signed magical contracts that made sure they couldn't tell their secret to anyone. "I'm sure you would do the same should you choose to leave, however know that you will have a place here should you choose it."

The Jedi was slightly taken aback, "you would allow me to stay here?"

"Of course. Like I said, you wouldn't be the first Jedi that joined us. However the decision is yours." Amara stood up and headed for the door. "I'll let you get some rest. Should there be anything that you require, the guards outside will provide it for you." With that, she left leaving Teras with a lot to think about.

* * *

Date: 8783 AD  
Location: Chamber of Secrets, Earth

When the human had awakened, it had taken a second before he reacted kicking Ahsoka in the chest before he flipped backwards hitting Aayla and Obi-wan while he was in the air before he landed and threw a punch at Anakin. Anakin had reacted in time blocking the punch with both arms however he stumbled back from the sheer force of the blow. He managed to jump back in time before the figure landed where he had been standing seconds before. "Are you alright Ahsoka?" Anakin asked keeping an eye on their opponent while the other watched his padawan get back on her feet massaging her chest.

"Yeah, just got the wind knocked out of me." Ahsoka wheezed trying to bring her breath under control. The figure looked at them waiting for one of them to make a move, his slightly glowing eyes tracking all of their movements.

"Peace friend," Obi-wan said holding up his hands, "we mean you no harm."

"We only wish to help." Aayla added trying to send out tendrils of calm through the Force. However that seemed to be the wrong thing to do as the figure lunged at her faster than she anticipated and threw a punch that she barely managed to duck under before he kicked her in the side sending her flying towards Anakin. The man continued moving even as Aayla corrected herself and landed on her feet and would have resulted in a solid punch had Anakin not intervened.

Thrusting out his hand, Anakin unleashed a Force push at their opponent causing him to slide back. The man however threw his hands out to his side and with a small surge of energy abruptly stopped before he was moving again towards the Jedi. Anakin ducked underneath the punch aimed at his head and threw his fist towards the man's torso only for it to be blocked and received a knee to his stomach for his trouble. Before he could continue his assault, Obi-wan appeared and wrapped his arms around the figure using the Force to augment his strength. The man however cocked back his head hitting the Jedi in the face before he thrust out his arms breaking free of his captor's hold. He grabbed Obi's hand and twisted it towards his back before landing a kick to the back of his knee. Obi-wan fell to his knee but Ahsoka intervened and landed a kick to the man's chest causing him to let go of Obi-wan's hand as he stumbled back.

Obi-wan got back on his feet and faced the figure as the others joined his side, "he's confused, extremely so. I don't think he even realizes who he's fighting."

"I tried to calm him down using the Force but I think that made it worse." Aayla added.

"It doesn't matter, we have to stop him before he kills us." Anakin said his hand going to his lightsaber. This seemed to aggravate their opponent who burst into movement his fist cocked back. Just before he could land the hit Anakin activated the saber and swung downwards ensuring the figure would lose his limb had he not turned at the last minute. The man landed on his shoulder and performed a roll before coming to rest on his knee. He looked at his wound, a cut from his shoulder to his elbow.

The group of Jedi watched in astonishment as the wound slowly started to close until it was fully healed. The man turned back to face Anakin his eyes locked on the blue lightsaber before they glowed even brighter. "I think you made him mad." Ahsoka said activating her lightsaber along with the others as the figure grunted and stood to his feet. He held his hands at his side his fingers curled into a loose fist. There was a surge in the Force and they watched once again astonished as metallic swords appeared in his hands. The man slid his right foot forward his body turning to the side. He lifted the sword on his right hand to rest on his right shoulder and then brought the sword of the left hand under his right arm.

There was a moment of stillness and then a surge in the Force before the man crouched slightly and faster than he was before rocketed towards Anakin. He brought the sword of his right hand downwards and Anakin intercepted the blade with his saber and was momentarily stunned as his hand was pushed down from the force of the blow. The man however continued moving as he fell to one knee and with his sword still holding Anakin's at bay turned around and swung at Aayla who was at Anakin's left. She brought her saber up to block the blow but before she could retaliate, he swung back and the sword on his left hand blocked a blow from Ahsoka before striking Anakin's while the sword of his right hand moved to block Aayla's saber.

The man pushed back at his opponents sending them staggering back before he jumped up and brought both blades down on Obi-wan who raised his saber and blocked both blades. Before he could be overwhelmed, Anakin jumped back into the fray and the man jumped back and instead lunged at Ahsoka with a wild swing. The padawan brought both her sabers up and she grit her teeth as the sword impacted the sabers. Ahsoka had assumed from his body type that he was built for speed instead of strength and she had been partly right. He was fast, frighteningly so and when he kicked her she had thought that she had felt the full brunt of his strength. She was wrong, that was nothing compared to the strength of the blows of his sword. Lightsabers didn't transfer the full force of a strike like physical weapons could and the blow that had sent her back rattled her bones and shook her teeth in their sockets. She also felt small surges in the Force every time he was about to strike but thought nothing much of it instead concentrating on defending against her opponent.

Whoever this person was, was obviously a well trained and experienced fighter Anakin noted as he traded blows with the man. He had done everything in his power to separate them never taking on more than three opponents at a time. After his assault on Ahsoka he had turned his attention on Aayla using both blades plus his strength and speed to overwhelm the twi'lek who had no other choice but to defend against the powerful attack. As Anakin and Obi-wan jumped in to help Aayla the group was once again surprised as the sword in the man's right hand disappeared and he opened his hand and aimed it at the twi'lek's chest before there was a muted bang and she found herself flying backwards. He then closed his hands into a fist again and the sword reappeared just in time to parry Obi-wan's thrust. He turned to the side Anakin's blade missing him by millimeters before he was kicked in the chest and was sent flying backwards. He got back to his feet in time to watch as the man and Obi-wan danced and weaved around each other before Obi-wan thrust at the man's shoulder. Instead of blocking it however, both swords disappeared and the man used his vambrace covered left forearm to push away the blade before an uppercut caught Obi-wan's chin and threw him into the air before he fell to the ground unconscious. With an angry cry Anakin lunged at his opponent and their deadly dance continued.

Ahsoka meanwhile had approached Aayla's fallen form and tried to raise the twi'lek from unconsciousness. Aayla woke just in time to watch Obi-wan fall to their opponent. She sat up and tried to shake the cobwebs from her head, that Force push felt as if she had been hit by a rampaging rancor. "We should help Anakin." The Jedi said as she tried to get back on her feet.

"Easy Aayla." Ahsoka said placing her hand on the twi'lek's shoulder. "You got hit pretty good and the interference is getting worse." She lifted her saber to show it flickering slightly.

Aayla activated one of her sabers and watched as it also started to flicker. "It seems the effect of the energy in this place is increasing. I fear it will reach a point where they will stop working completely." She rested for a few more seconds before she got back to her feet. When their sabers had stabilized, Ahsoka jumped in to help her master who had summoned Obi-wan's saber and was using both to defend against their opponent. While Aayla who knew that the young padawan would work better with Anakin than she would went to check on Obi-wan.

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief as Ahsoka appeared relieving some of the attention from himself. His arms were aching from the speed he had to move and from the strength needed to keep the blows at bay. He had also received several small cuts as well as well aimed punches and kicks to his biceps and thighs. He had also noticed that the more the fight progressed, the more the lightsabers flickered. However, the man wasn't faring any better, he had managed to land a few cuts but those had healed over. His swords on the other hand had minuscule cracks that grew the more they fought and he had started to rely more on parrying and dodging than striking and blocking.

Anakin and Ahsoka worked well together. Anakin brought both sabers down and the man blocked them with the blade in his left hand and blocked one of Ahsoka's sabers with his right. She saw his arms shaking from the strain and thought things were going according to plan and they would finally succeed when she brought the other saber held in a reverse grip in an upward strike intended to lop off one of his arms. The man instead did something neither of them expected, he let go of the sword holding Anakin's sabers at bay. The sword remained floating in the air as he brought his left hand down blocking the sabre with his vambrace then he swung back hitting Anakin in the chest sending the Jedi flying back he quickly grabbed the still floating blade and brought it down slicing through the handle of Ahsoka's lightsaber. The blade then disappeared as he turned into Ahsoka his back to her front, grabbed her bicep while the blade on the other hand disappeared as well and he grabbed her hand twisting the blade away before he pulled downwards and turned his body at the same time throwing the padawan over his shoulder and towards her master.

It had happened so fast that Ahsoka had barely registered what had happened before she was flying through air. In seconds, their assured victory had turned into defeat. She managed to land on her feet and turned to face her enemy but she was already too slow. She had barely raised her remaining lightsaber knowing it would offer minimal protection when the blade flickered and died. This was it, she was going to die.

* * *

Teras was deep in thought when there was a chime from the door. She got up and touched the console which caused the door to slide open. "May I come in?" Harry asked. Teras nodded and moved back to her seat. The dark haired man followed and sat on the opposite seat. "The council has agreed to let you leave. However, they have also agreed to let you stay if you choose to."

Teras remained quiet for a few moments before she spoke, "a few weeks ago, my padawan was killed. Ever since then I've been struggling with thoughts that no Jedi should have." She took a deep breath leaning back on the chair. "I was so angry when it happened. The Jedi council decided to pull me from the war until I could come to terms with what happened but I realised that I had changed. I was just so tired and angry, of all of it, all the fighting and death. I meditated during that time and I realised that I couldn't do it anymore. I had given thirty years of my life to the Order, twenty of them spent fighting and I just wanted to be done with it." She looked at Harry who remained silent. "When you met me on Nar Shadaa, I had left the Order. Maybe meeting you was more than chance."

Harry leaned forward and looked her directly in the eyes. "You must understand, if you do this your stay here will be for life. The council has decided that for the time being we shall remain in isolation until we have built up our numbers. Are you absolutely sure that this is what you want?" Teras nodded without hesitation. She had been thinking about this ever since Amara had left and felt that this is where she was meant to be. "Ok then, we'll inform the council of your decision tomorrow. In the meantime, I think it's time I gave you a real tour of the place." Standing up, he held out her lightsaber. "If you're going to be one of us then we there's no need to keep you prisoner anymore."

"Ah! So you admit that I _was_ a prisoner." She said with a teasing smile. He removed the bracelets from her hands which disappeared into thin air.

Harry laughed, "yes and I'm sorry about that."

"Apology accepted." She replied placing the lightsaber on its proper place at her waist.

"I noticed that your lightsaber is slightly different from most I've seen." He said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I based its design on an ancient lightsaber held at the Jedi Temp-" that was as far as she got because the next moment she felt a twisting sensation and her vision dissolved into a swirl of color.

 **A/N**

So sorry for the delay, I've been having some issues with my electrical main which meant I had to spend a few days without electricity. I know this chapter is a bit short but hopefully you will enjoy the fight scene, leave me you thoughts on what I did right or wrong so I can improve in the future.

Also to all those who have reviewed, followed or favourited (is that how you write that?) the story thank you so much.


	5. The Beginning

**Chapter 4:** **The Beginning**

Date:8783 AD  
Location:Chamber of Secrets, Earth

Obi-wan had come back to awareness to find Aayla looking at him with concern written all over her face. He sat up suddenly and regretted it instantly as his head gave a painful throb. "How long was I out?" He asked watching as Anakin and Ahsoka fought their opponent.

"Just a few seconds." Aayla answered. "I think the only way we can overcome him is if we attack together. From the onset he has kept us from attacking him at the same time, I think it is possible we can beat him if we can prevent him from separating us."

Obi-wan nodded his consent and stood up popping his neck and turned to watch the man pull a maneuver that had him snatching victory from Anakin and Ahsoka. His heart stopped as he then watched as Ahsoka was flipped over the man's shoulder and the man burst into movement reaching the young padawan before she even registered the danger she was in. He moved to intercept him even without his saber and knowing it was too late and that Ahsoka couldn't fully block the powerful blow when her lightsaber died and he felt a cold dread that he would witness another friend's death.

Ahsoka remained frozen on the spot. The blade had stopped just as it touched her neck and she could feel where the cool edge was pressing against her skin. She looked into the glowing green eyes of the man which seemed to stare into her very soul. She tried to calm down her breathing and she could hear the pounding of her heart in her ears. Time seemed to have been frozen and after what felt like an eternity, the man stepped back and the swords disappeared into thin air as his eyes lost their ethereal glow. He stepped further back as her master, Obi-wan and Aayla came to stand next to her. They watched as he took a breath and all the tension bled out of him. As he calmed himself, the Jedi felt his emotions and the energy he was giving off start to disappear until his very Force presence completely disappeared. Were it not for their eyes, they would have thought that he didn't exist.

"What just happened?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know, but it seems he doesn't want to kill us anymore." Ahsoka answered.

The man looked at them for a moment, bowed slightly then moved away from them towards the chest. Kneeling down, he waved his hand over the box which surprisingly shrank down until it could fit into the palm of his hand.

"How did you do that?" Anakin asked in surprise. The man turned towards him and said something in a language he couldn't understand. Anakin looked at his companions hoping that maybe one of them had encountered the language before but they shook their heads in response. The man looked around the large cavern before he started walking towards the tunnels.

"Wait, who are you?" Aayla asked. He turned back and opened his mouth as if to answer but then closed it and jerked his head towards the opening.

"I think he wants us to follow him." Obi-wan said and walked towards the tunnel followed by Ahsoka who picked up the pieces of her destroyed saber, Aayla and finally Anakin bringing up the rear. They walked in silence until they exited the castle. The man stopped a few feet from the wooden doors looked around and took in a deep breath before releasing it in a sigh. He then kept on walking towards the ship.

The Jedi followed behind in silence for the most part as the man ignored every single question they asked him. They reached the ship to find Rex waiting to greet them, his hands on his holstered blasters. "Everything alright Sir?" He asked eyeing the man who continued walking until he reached the ramp only to find it blocked by Cody. He turned around and raised a single eyebrow at them and Anakin turned to Rex.

"Everything's fine Rex, Cody stand down."

Rex nodded and Cody moved aside. The man walked inside followed by the Jedi and the two clones. They reached one of the doors they had not been able to open and he waved his hand over the console next to it. The door slid to the side silently and they stepped into a large room containing four large tables in the center that were facing a wall containing a small podium and a large screen that showed the blocky silhouette of the ship.

Once everyone was in the room, he spoke again in that same language but it wasn't directed at them. _"Computer, identify yourself please."_

Everyone in the room jumped slightly as a soft female voice answered back, _"Identity; Odyssey also known as Ody."_

"Did the ship just speak?" Anakin asked getting nods from his companions.

 _"Odyssey? You were one of the eight ships sent out before the fall."_ The man frowned slightly, " _Alright Ody, please designate me as your primary user. Authentication code; Alpha Charlie Orion Alpha – One Zero One Six Nine Prongs. Confirm?"_

 _"Confirmed, code authenticated. Supreme Commander Harry James Potter now designated as the Odyssey's primary user. You now have full authority over all ship systems."_

 _"Thank you Ody. Now that that is out of the way, do you have enough data on our guest's language for the translation matrix?"_

 _"Yes, would you like me to run it?"_

 _"If you'd please."_

There was a moment of silence then, _"program running."_

"Can you understand me now?" the man finally asked as he turned to the assembled group.

"Yes, we can." Obi-wan said. "I assume the ship is using a translation program of some kind?"

"Correct. I'm Harry by the way. Harry Potter." He held out his hand which the Jedi master shook.

"Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi. These are my companions Jedi Knights Aayla Secura and Anakin Skywalker, his padawan Ahsoka Tano and clone troopers Rex and Cody." Obi-wan pointed out each member as he introduced them who all nodded in greeting.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said. His gaze moved to Cody and Rex for a few seconds as a small frown crossed his features. He then turned back to address the Jedi. "Sorry about the misunderstanding earlier, I was a bit disoriented when I came out of stasis."

"It's perfectly alright, no one was seriously harmed." Obi-wan said wincing slightly at the various bruises he had acquired during the fight.

"Good, I'll help you get patched up but first I'd like to know how you came across this ship and how it got here." He sat down on one of the chairs and the rest did the same except for Rex and Cody.

"We ran across it by accident and it brought us here." Aayla answered.

"I activated the recall procedures put in place when there is an unauthorized boarding." Ody answered.

"That's Ody." Harry said seeing their questioning looks. "She is the one you should thank for taking such good care of you."

"Yes, well we were unable to gain control of the ship but it would be of immense help if you would help us contact the Jedi Temple on Coruscant."

Harry gave them a blank look, "I'm sorry but I've never heard of this Coruscant."

"The Republic's capital." Ahsoka stated. "Home of the Galactic Senate?"

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell."

Obi-wan was slightly surprised. If it were a less advanced race, he might have understood. But a space-faring race would have run into the Republic at some point, unless of course he had been trapped down there since before the creation of the Republic, a thought that truly boggled the mind.

Harry thought about it and suddenly had an idea, "Ody, could you please show me the departure point before you arrived here."

The lights in the room dimmed and a highly vivid image of Maridun appeared floating in midair with a red dot on one of the continents. As they watched, a thin red line appeared heading away from the planet which started growing smaller as the line moved further until they could see the entire star system. The image further shrank until it showed a view of the entire galaxy and still the line went moving towards a neighboring galaxy until it stopped at a location on one of the arms and additional data appeared next to the image.

"Just as I suspected, it appears that you are far away from home, about two point eight million light years."

"Impossible, no ship could travel that far in only eight days." Anakin said. If that was the case, then no wonder the "Sith" or whoever they were wanted it so badly.

"None that you know of." Harry clarified and went back to reading the data. "Five thousand years, guess I've been asleep longer than I thought." He murmured then spoke louder, "now, I assume that you would like to get back to your home galaxy as soon as possible. However, the ship seems to have sustained some damage that needs to be fixed in fact the only reason you were able to get here without the engines shutting down was due to the massive amounts of power that was stored in the capacitors. Give me sixteen hours for the necessary repairs then we can depart."

"We would be happy to help however we can." Obi-wan offered.

Harry nodded then stood up as the image disappeared and the lights brightened slowly. "Alright, but first let's get those injuries fixed and probably get some food, I'm famished." With that he walked out of the room and after a few moments was followed by the Jedi towards the infirmary.

* * *

Date: 5143 AD  
Location: Olympus, Unknown System

"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice said.

Hadrian turned and bowed at the red haired man, "Mister President." He hadn't seen him since he debriefed the council that morning. He had given Teras a tour of Olympus that afternoon before he took her to her new home. It was dark now and he had decided to take a walk and think about the recent events. His walk had taken him to a large statue that stood in the middle of the city.

"I'm off duty for the moment Hadrian, you _can_ call me dad." The man replied.

"Sorry, what are you doing here?"

His father walked to stand next to him and looked up at the statue. "I wanted to speak to you about something of great importance." He remained silent for a few moments then turned to look him in the eye. "Do you know why your mother named you after him?"He asked pointing at the statue.

"I always thought she was honoring tradition. After all, I'm not the only person to be named after him in our family."

"True, but your mother had other reasons. You see, for years the Potters have protected and served our people, starting with him, the legendary Harry James Potter. A man who did more for the people of Earth than any other person in its History. You were named after him because your mother thought that you would be a hero to our people. She saw greatness in you and she was right. You're actions during the battle and the supplies you brought us have marked you as such."

"I only did what I thought was right. Why are you telling me this?" Hadrian asked.

"Because we may very well be the last of our kind. We don't know what happened to Earth and only its people remain hiding in fear on an uninhabitable moon. The Sith found us once and they may find us again and when they do we will need to be prepared. Therefore, the council has decided to reestablish the Aegis Corp and we want you to lead it."

Hadrian was taken aback by the admission. "Why me?" He asked.

"Because you are one of our greatest warriors and you are the only one I can trust with this endeavor. The little history we know of our people tell us that since the Unveiling, the Aegis Corp has been there to maintain order and protect our people. Made up of the greatest of our warriors, it may be the only thing that may turn the tide should the Sith find us." He waited until Hadrian nodded before he stepped back and turned to look at the statue of their greatest hero. "Thank you son, there is much work to be done. But when the time comes, our enemies will feel the full might of the Terran people."

* * *

Date: 8783 AD  
Location: Forbidden Forest, Earth

Ahsoka and the rest of the Jedi watched in amazement as Harry healed her wounds. "How are you doing that?" She asked.

The man finished inspecting his work and looked up at her, "I take it that this is not one of your abilities?"

"We can also heal others, but usually it takes a bit longer than that and is quite a bit harder and even then there are injuries beyond our abilities." Aayla supplied.

Harry nodded and waved his hand over the last of the padawan's injuries. "There, all done." He then moved on to Aayla, then Anakin and Obi-wan before finishing with Artie who had sprained his arm.

"Could you do the same for the others?" Aayla asked pointing at the crystal-encased clones.

Harry walked over to the first one and waved his hand over it causing the crystal to glow slightly before it liquefied and seeped back into the bed.

"They won't attack us like you did will they?" Anakin asked.

"No." He said placing his hand on Bly's chest a look of concentration on his face. "You didn't go through the proper procedures when you woke me up which caused my disorientation. With them, I'm using the proper protocols to bring them out of stasis safely so you have nothing to worry about." Harry frowned slightly as he mapped the injuries the clone had received. He had sustained burns all over his body as well as some minor nerve damage. Pushing his magic into the wounds, he healed the burns easily enough but the nerves would take some time. After about ten minutes, he stepped back and walked towards one of the cabinets on the walls and after a few seconds of searching removed a small labeled vial with a clear liquid which he poured down the man's throat. "He will be unconscious for a while but the majority of his injuries are gone. The potion will help complete the process and he should wake up good as new in about an hour."

The Jedi were impressed. Even their best healers would have taken more time to heal the burns let alone the nerve damage which would have taken hours in a bacta tank but he had healed almost all of the damage in minutes and the rest would only require an hour. They watched as he went on to heal Cameron's injuries which included a concussion and some burns to his arm. The process took less time than Bly's but the clone remained unconscious so he could rest.

"Thank you." Aayla said after he was finished."

"It's alright, I much prefer healing injuries than causing them. And it's the least I could do after attacking you earlier. Now, how about some food."

"Yeah, about that. You said that you were trapped in there for about five thousand years. If so, how is it that the food on this ship didn't go bad ages ago?" Ahsoka asked as they walked towards the mess hall.

Harry smiled at her, "The food is stored in stasis until it is needed. As long as there is power, it can last for eons." He walked over to a cupboard and removed some ration packs. "It's not the best food you can get, but it gets the job done." He offered some to the rest before he sat down on one of the benches where he was joined by the rest. "So tell me everything that happened before you boarded the ship?" He asked.

And so they told him about the artifact and the attack by the unknown group of Force users and their rescue by another unknown group and how they were trapped on the ship which led them to the planet and how they found him. "So please tell us you can get this ship flying because we need to get back home."

"Well of course, with the necessary repairs I might even be able to shorten the duration a bit."

They ate the meal as the Jedi told Harry more about the Republic. Afterwards, they started on the repairs. Though Harry did most of the work, the rest helped where they could. Bly and Cameron woke up just after they started and Aayla along with Artie went to check up on them as well as inform them about all that had happened. Eventually, all repairs were completed, which took less time than was estimated and Harry went to the bridge. He was joined by Anakin and Ahsoka who wanted to see how the ship was controlled.

They watched as the wizard sat on the captain's chair which glowed slightly and a horizontal holographic display appeared in front of him. A glowing orb appeared under his right hand and he leaned back into the chair. "The ship is controlled through both manual and mental input." He explained seeing their interest. "It allows for easier maneuverability especially during combat and also ensures that our people are the only ones that can pilot it."

The Jedi sat down on the two chairs next to the captain's chair. A few minutes later after the diagnostics were completed, they were blasting into space where they stopped as the wizard solemnly stared out at the debris field. "Ody, can you detect any transmissions coming from the debris field?"

"There are no transmissions of any kind detected." The ship responded.

Harry nodded slightly then turned the ship away from the planet, space seemed to tear apart and the ship sped into it.

 **A/N**

So sorry for the delay but life just seemed to get in the way and I couldn't get the time to upload this chapter. Things have cooled down so I will go back to updating weekly or at the latest every two weeks. I got a review that the time switch was a bit confusing so I decided to put the dates for more clarity and have changed the rest of the chapters accordingly. Thanks so much for the reviews and the interest you have shown for this story. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter.


	6. Debrief

**Chapter 5: Debrief**

Date: 8783 AD  
Location: Jedi Temple Hangar, Coruscant

Darkness. Everywhere he looked all he could see was darkness. Then they came, memories of the end. The chaos of combat as he fought countless battles to protect against the destruction of his world. The despair he felt as they were pushed back until they had no choice but to leave. He saw the six large Ark ships as they took off from the planet. Saw them head into space as an armada followed close behind them. Then the images became fractured and jumbled up. He saw flames bloom in space headed for him. Felt a jolt as his ship entered the atmosphere before crashing into the earth. He heard a scream filled with agony and saw a hooded figure standing over him, felt a hand caress his cheek and pain explode in his head.

With a jolt Harry James Potter sat up breathing heavily. Instinctively, he cast his mind out searching for any sign of life around him as his eyes scanned the darkness for any threats against him. His mind finally caught up to him and he fell back onto the bed with a sigh. He wasn't in the middle of a war, well not the war he was fighting, in fact he wasn't even in his home galaxy.

It had been two days since he had arrived in this galaxy and returned the Jedi and the troops to their planet. It had been an interesting experience to say the least. The trip had been spent learning their language as well as getting to know his travelling companions as well as the state of the galaxy that he would be calling home. It had been disappointing to learn that this galaxy as well was involved in a war as he knew that sooner or later, something would happen that would drag him into the middle of it. However one thing that greatly disturbed him was the clone troopers who were used to fight this war. It didn't sit right with him but he had refrained from making any judgments until he learned all he could about the war.

His companions had been interesting people and he could see that they might become good friends in the future. They had stopped at the midway point between the two galaxies as they waited for the engines to cool down where they had spent a majority of the time enjoying the wonderful view. Afterwards, he had increased his study of the alien language with some help from Ody and the virtual interface on board the ship. He didn't want to ask for their memories as he had tried to limit their knowledge of what he could do and what the ship was capable of as even though they seemed like good people, he didn't know them well enough and he didn't want them to know all his secrets. At least until he could trust them. Still, there were instances where he had no choice such as when he healed their injuries and when he fixed and piloted the ship.

After arrival, they had headed to the planet Coruscant where they landed on the platform at the Jedi temple. Harry had remained on board the ship going over the diagnostics while the Jedi went to make their report to their council. He had later been requested and had been led to the council chambers by another Jedi. They had thanked him for healing the clones and for bringing back their people. The council had been most intrigued about his abilities and had expressed their disappointment that they could not be able to meet his people.

Harry frowned slightly and stood up before heading to the bathroom. He stopped in front of the mirror and carefully looked at his reflection. Through all that had happened, something had been bothering him. He could remember the war with the Vaneer, all the battles both in space and on the ground. It had been a massive campaign that had taken a hundred years before they had been pushed back to Earth. He remembered the decision to leave as well as the ships, which included the _Odyssey_ that had been sent out to search for suitable worlds in the neighboring galaxies. All but one returned and two had found suitable planets. One was chosen and after a year of construction, the ships were completed and had taken off with all his people and everything else they could cram into them, animals, plants, everything they would need to start anew, all this he could remember. But as for what happened next, his mind was drawing a blank. He had cast himself into his mindscape multiple times but he could not find any of his memories about what happened next after the Ark ships had taken off. Only fragments that came during his dreams.

There were two possibilities for this. One, that what happened was so traumatic that his mind had blocked those memories to protect itself. Or someone had taken away his memories. Both had worrying implications as the first implied that something bad had happened possibly to him or the Arks or both. The second and most likely meant that someone powerful had erased his memories for reasons he couldn't explain. He could count the number of people capable of this on one hand and all of them were on those ships. This caused even more confusion as his mind tried to come up with any theories as to what might have happened.

"Harry, I would like to remind you that your meeting with the Chancellor is in less than thirty minutes." Ody said.

"Thank you Ody." He answered. There would be time to contemplate all this later but for now, he had a meeting to prepare for.

* * *

Harry had never really liked politicians. Despite the fact that he had known quite a few good ones and had even held a position in government for a time, he still despised politics and was weary of politicians who he didn't know personally especially after the bad experiences he had endured with Fudge and his ilk. The Chancellor was no exception to the rule. He had listened to the fantastic tale told to him with rapt attention and had seemed especially interested in the _Odyssey_ and his magic. He could understand the fascination, they were at war and a ship such as his would be a huge advantage to say nothing of his magic which would help in fighting these Separatists. Still, something about him felt off.

On Earth, after the Unveiling and the Dark Decade that followed, a list of protocols and rules had been established for anybody seeking to hold a position in government. Too many politicians who sought to further their own agenda had exacerbated the already tumultuous situation that the world had suddenly found itself in. Who knew how many millions could have been saved had they truly cared for the people. Therefore after the chaos and the wars, after the Earth had been reborn anew and the people were starting to unite, it was decided that the politicians had to take certain oaths to ensure that they truly wanted to serve the people. It had taken a few more years before the process was perfected, but in the end, the Earth was all the stronger for it.

On Earth he could at least know that the people in charge would always do what they thought was best for the people instead of what was best for themselves. Here he didn't have such a luxury. The Chancellor may have been a good man for all he knew, but he didn't really know the man. He had done a passive scan using Legilimency but found that the man's mind was protected from his intrusions. There was nothing unusual about this, he had known quite a few people who were natural Occlumens and unless he wanted to really launch a concentrated attack which would have been noticeable and highly unpleasant for the Chancellor, he had no choice but to get to know the man. This fact made him even more cautious of the Chancellor.

He knew he was being slightly unfair to the man due to his past experiences, and maybe he was even being a bit paranoid. But if he learned anything from good old Mad Eye it was that it never hurt to be slightly paranoid especially if you were suddenly dropped in a new galaxy that was currently at war. Constant vigilance he repeated to himself.

Harry shook his head slightly and decided to pay attention to the conversation as the story came to an end. Anakin and Obi-wan were there to debrief the chancellor along with the diminutive but powerful Master Yoda and the stoic Master Windu both of whom he had met during his arrival. The other person in the room was a blue skinned man with two horns protruding from his head and two fleshy appendages that draped down his shoulders. He stood next to the Chancellor paying close attention to the story and especially to Harry himself.

"That is quite the adventure you had Anakin." The Chancellor said after they had finished the tale. "And Mr. Potter is it?"

"Please, just call me Harry."

"Very well, Harry. The Republic could use a man of your particular talents in our fight against the Separatists. I'm sure we can come to an arrangement that can benefit both of us."

Harry shook his head, "I'm sure we could, but this war isn't mine. What I know I only got from secondary sources so you can understand my reluctance to fight especially when there are things I do not agree with. That isn't to say that I will go and join the Separatists. No, in fact I want to search for my people." He took a breath before he continued, "I have been thinking about this and according to the _Odyssey_ , most of the crew was stranded here when she was stranded on that planet. If there is a chance that some of their descendants have survived then that means that I have to find them."

The Chancellor nodded in understanding but Harry could see the disappointment that he would not be staying. "That is understandable."

"That isn't to say that my people, if they exist, may not be amenable to some kind of agreement with the Republic in future." Harry added.

"Well, then it is my hope that you may find what you are looking for. However, if you can't find them, then I would like you to think about my offer of joining the Republic."

"Of course." Harry answered. "If there is nothing else, I will be on my way. There is much to do before I have to depart." He bid them farewell then he left the office to prepare for his journey.

"What is your opinion of the man?" Palpatine asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Well, he is very powerful that much I can tell." Anakin answered. "When he was trapped in that crystal, he was radiating high levels of energy or what he calls magic. But after the fight he was able to hide it somehow such that he was undetectable through the Force."

"He is also a very skilled warrior if he was able to fight off three Jedi and a padawan at the same time." Mace added.

"Yes, but I think we don't have much to worry about from him." Obi-wan said. "I didn't sense any malice in him and he seems to be a decent man."

"Agree with you, I do." Master Yoda added. "But troubling it is this new faction of Force wielders."

"Yes, do you have any idea of who they might be?" Palpatine asked.

Mace and Yoda exchanged a look before he answered, "no. The galaxy is a large place, who knows from where they might have come from or what they want. All we can do is keep an eye out and trust that in time the Force will show the way."

"Very well, hopefully we find out who they are and what they want before it's too late." The rest nodded in agreement before they moved onto the matter of the ongoing war.

* * *

A few minutes after the Jedi had left, the Chancellor sat in his office going over the events that had transpired. When he got the news that Anakin and his fellow Jedi had found their way upon a ship that had taken them who knows where, he of course thought that they would return in a few days. But as the number of days increased, he began to wonder if maybe they had gotten into trouble they could not get out off. But fifteen days later, he got word that they had returned with a visitor from another galaxy. That fact alone piqued his interest. A ship that could traverse intergalactic distances in only a few days would be invaluable but it was the visitor that came with them that was cause for concern. A man that could hold his own against three Jedi and a padawan was quite dangerous indeed. Especially with his unique abilities, being able to heal grievous injuries in moments whether inflicted on others or himself, increased speed, strength and agility almost on par with a Jedi, able to hide his Force presence from detection, not to mention the effect his 'magic' had on lightsabers. If such a man could be brought under his influence, then he could be a huge boon to his cause. But that thought diminished as soon as he met him. He knew as soon as he lay eyes on him that this man would not be swayed by thoughts of power or riches. This was a man who would always do what was right. He could see it in his eyes. They would be nothing more than adversaries.

And when this, Harry Potter, had reached out with his mind, he had felt the strength of not only his will, but he also got a small taste of his power. And it excited him as much as it concerned him. He would be a worthy foe indeed. But if he did not take precautions then it could mean his downfall. This man would have to be watched closely.

He was brought out of his musings by his door opening. He frowned slightly as he had asked not to be disturbed but the person who entered quickly put him on his guard. He was dressed in black robes similar to his former apprentice Darth Maul, while an intricately designed helmet hid his face from view. He walked with purposeful strides towards the Chancellor's desk and sat down, leaning back and getting comfortable. After a few seconds of silence he spoke in a deep gravelly voice, "Peace, I mean you no harm, Sidious."

Palpatine's left eye twitched slightly in irritation but he could not help but be impressed if a little wary. Whoever this man is obviously knew who he truly was, but he still sat there without a care in the world. As if he wasn't worried that he was seated across from the most powerful Sith Lord in the galaxy. This further put him on his guard as this meant that he was confident enough that he could handle anything he threw at him. "If you know who I am then you would know better than to say that name out loud, especially in a place where anyone might hear you."

"Do not worry, no one within a twenty meter radius will be able to see me let alone hear our conversation."

"Then what is there to stop me from ending your miserable life." Palpatine asked, his voice dripping with malice.

"Absolutely nothing, but should any harm come to me then my associate will release evidence of your true nature to the entire galaxy and then your plans to rule the galaxy will be for naught." The man answered calmly.

Blackmail, of course. He wouldn't be that calm unless he was assured that nothing would happen to him. And if what he spoke was truth then he had no choice but to listen. "Very well, speak." He ordered.

"I am here on behalf of my master to offer an alliance."

"And who is your master?"

"You are not worthy to know his name."

Palpatine felt his hatred for this worm rise. Who was he to tell him he wasn't worthy. He would make sure that he suffered before he died. "I do not need to ally myself with someone I do not know nor care for."

"On the contrary, you will need our help." The man answered. "You plans for securing your rule over this galaxy did not take into consideration one thing, Harry Potter. He has proven himself quite gifted in derailing the plans of dark lords throughout his life. He might have just gotten here, but believe me when I say that sooner or later he will find a way to thwart you and without our help, he will surely succeed."

"And what do you have to offer me."

"Knowledge, material, manpower anything you might need. Things that you will surely need to beat him. In exchange we ask that you offer the same. With both of our resources we will be able to achieve our objectives."

"Which is what exactly?"

"We seek the downfall of all wizards in this galaxy. They are an abomination and we will wipe them out of existence. You can rule the galaxy, we do not care. But we will not rest until all magic in this galaxy is eradicated."

Palpatine thought about all of this. This Master didn't want to eradicate magic, in fact he was sure that the Master wanted to control it and with it the galaxy. Even he could see its potential and he didn't know its full capabilities. This meant that sooner or later, they would try to get rid of him. That wouldn't do, he had spent too much time and energy putting his plan into action. The only course of action would be to find out who this Master is and get rid of them. He reached out with the Force and tried to get a read on the person seated in front of him and recoiled in shock. That is not possible he thought as he reevaluated his thoughts of the person sitting in front of him. "What are you?" He asked.

"I am a member of the greatest civilization to have ever existed, do we have an understanding?"

"Yes, we do." Palpatine answered after a moment.

"Very well, I shall be in touch." He stood up and started walking towards the door.

"May I at least know your name?"

The man stopped and turned to face him, "you may call me Hex." And with that he opened the door and left.

Palpatine sat there thinking about the conversation he just had. It seemed he had another contender for ruler of the galaxy and he would not allow that. He would find out everything there was to know about this new faction and when the time was right he would wipe all of them off the face of the galaxy. Because if what he felt when he used the Force was right, then they were more dangerous than anything he had ever encountered. Add that to the 'wizard' and it seemed that things in the galaxy were about to get even more interesting.


	7. The White Horseman

So sorry for the wait, Author's note at the bottom of the chapter.

This takes place during the season 1 episode 17 'Blue Shadow Virus' of the clone wars.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The White Horseman**

Date: 2022 AD  
Location: Ministry of Magic, Earth

"Mr. Potter, we need to talk."

Harry paused and turned to glare at the journalist who had interrupted him. "Whatever you want Rita it will have to wait—"

"No, it can't." Rita walked closer and looked around carefully. "These attacks against muggles are a distraction from the real danger."

That got Harry's attention. "And what would that be?"

"This infection that suddenly appeared out of nowhere." Rita answered.

"It's just a case of Dragon pox Rita, wizards get it every year." Harry went to leave but Rita grabbed his arm again.

"Dragon pox doesn't affect muggles." Rita hissed. "And neither does it affect goblins, or elves."

Harry stared at the woman for a few seconds before he walked back to his office with Rita in tow. "Are you sure? I haven't heard anything about any infections amongst goblins and elves." He closed the door and turned to face the journalist.

Rita nodded. "One of my contacts at Saint Mungo's contacted me, it just started happening and it is spreading fast. They told me that while the infection resembles Dragon pox, some of the symptoms do not match up. I did some research and discovered that there was an outbreak of Dragon pox in South America six weeks ago, then another outbreak in Northern Africa two weeks later and finally the outbreak that started here a week ago. Now this isn't unusual in and of itself but these infections coincide with visits from the Director of the Division of Esoteric Magical Research a branch of the Department of Mysteries. First to Canada and The States, then South America, North Africa and finally back here."

"First, I'm not even going to ask how you know about the DEMR." Harry said. The Division of Esoteric Research was one of the most highly guarded secrets of the DoM and dealt with things that Harry himself could only speculate on and only a handful of people including the Minister of Magic really knew what they did. "And because of that you think that the Director was the source of the infection? Then why isn't there an outbreak in Canada and North America? What if this is just a coincidence?" Even as he said he knew that something was definitely not right.

"You don't believe that. I think that whatever this is, the Director picked it up in South America before it spread to Africa and then here. And if it affected wizards only, I wouldn't be that concerned. But this affects muggles as well and now it's also affecting magical creatures and it's spreading faster than any case of dragon pox ever recorded."

"And how is this connected to the attacks." Harry asked.

"Because, these attacks started three weeks ago and while the wizarding world scrambles to stop them and the muggle world is in upheaval, the disease is ignored while it continues to spread." Rita answered impassioned.

Harry stared at the woman seeing her in a new light. "So you believe someone is trying to distract us from investigating this infection by attacking muggles?"

"I know how it sounds." Rita answered. "And I know you don't have much reason to trust me, but I wouldn't be here if I didn't believe that we were all in danger."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Harry nodded. Despite what she had done in his youth and despite her reputation, he had never seen her this worked up about anything. "Okay, I'll check up on it but if you discover anything else, I want you to inform me immediately."

Rita nodded and left leaving Harry to his thoughts, he would need to speak to Hermione. If what Rita said was true, then they were in greater danger than he ever imagined.

* * *

Date: 8783 AD  
Location: Jedi Temple Hangar, Coruscant

"I know you need further repairs Ody, but there isn't much I can do in this place." Harry said as he looked through a crate filled with supplies. Ahsoka had been watching him have a one way conversation with what she assumed was the ship while he was going through the various crates that were stacked outside it. She had walked over to say her goodbyes but found him seemingly talking to himself and had stood a distance away watching him in curiosity. He was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke again. "Once we find this planet, then I will make all the necessary repairs. I promise." That seemed to end the conversation and Ahsoka decided to speak up.

"Hey Harry."

Harry turned around and smiled at the young padawan. "Hello Ahsoka, where are you headed off to?" He asked pressing a finger at the back of his ear where she could see a small circular device attached.

"We've been sent to a planet called Naboo." Ahsoka answered as she watched him type away at a small rectangular transparent device with small glowing script scrolling through it that appeared to be a small handheld computer taking inventory of the supplies he had received from the Jedi council. They had helped him with some provisions as thanks for returning them safely. "It seems there is a crisis and they need our help to stop it."

Harry nodded and tapped the screen twice finished with the inventory. The display turned off before he placed the hand terminal* into his pocket. "What kind of crisis?" He asked as he leaned against one of the crates that held the supplies.

"We aren't sure yet but we'll know more when we get there." She answered leaning against another crate.

Harry watched her for a few seconds thinking back to their conversation a few days earlier. After his talk with the Chancellor, Anakin and Obi-wan had been sent on another mission to some ice moon leaving Ahsoka to show him around Coruscant. They had talked in length about the Jedi order and he didn't like some of the things he learnt. He could understand the taking of Force sensitives at a young age for training, but the isolation from their families, how they were taught to not form attachments, the doctrine of shunning their emotions to the point that even love was forbidden, these were things he could not agree with. He admired the sacrifices they made to protect the galaxy and though admirable he disagreed with them on some issues, including using the clones in the war. "When are you leaving?"

"We're just heading out, I just came to say goodbye in case you leave before we get back."

Harry smiled slightly at that. "Don't worry, I'll keep in touch. Just take care of yourself, okay?"

Ahsoka nodded and hurried away leaving him to his thoughts. He watched as she joined Obi-wan and Anakin who waved goodbye before boarding their ship. Harry stayed where he was for a few more minutes before he continued loading his ship with the supplies. Afterwards, he activated the security measures and decided to take a final tour of Coruscant before he departed.

He spent a few hours exploring when he felt a familiar presence. He had felt the very same presence every time he ventured into the city. He descended lower into the city where according to Ahsoka, the less savory individuals were located. He continued on until he entered a deserted alley. If the person following him was going to act, then now was the time. Sure enough, a few steps in, a figure dropped a few meters from him right in front of his path. He looked at the figure for a few seconds while at the same time making sure they were alone before he spoke. "I was wondering how long it was going to take you before you made contact."

The figure which was dressed in a hooded cloak removed the cloak and bowed her head, her right fist over her heart in salute. "Apologies Grand Magister, but I had to make sure it was you."

"I'm no Grand Magister, I haven't led Aegis for a long time." Harry said carefully observing her. She was fairly attractive with long black hair that fell to the small of her back. She was tall and slightly muscular with familiar green eyes set in a square shaped face and was dressed in a long black overcoat, black pants and boots and a red shirt with some type of light black armor that covered her entire torso. He could see runes printed on all of her clothing and etched into her armor in decorative patterns some, he noticed, were decorative while others were functional. "You are Terran." He said.

"Yes, our people were quite happy to hear that you have returned."

She seemed to be very formal but Harry could tell that she was very excited to meet him and was trying to keep things professional. "You were one of the people that saved the Jedi on Maridun?"

She nodded in agreement. "Yes, they stumbled upon the ship before we could get there. Lucky for them we were able to arrive and help them fight against the Reavers."

Harry nodded taking a step forward. "And who or what are these Reavers?"

"I will explain everything later, but for now you need to go to Naboo."

That got his attention. Naboo was the planet Ahsoka had talked about hours ago. "Why?"

"There is a storm coming, and the Jedi don't even know about it. You need to go there and find what they cannot." She explained.

He watched her for a few seconds sending a gentle probe to see if she was being truthful. Her mind was protected of course but she lowered her walls a bit so that he was able to tell that she was being sincere. He couldn't be a hundred percent sure of course without a thorough scan but he had to check it out regardless. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Alicia, Alicia Varel. We will talk more when you return." And with that the woman disappeared with a small pop.

Harry remained there going over the conversation and then he returned to the hangar. He boarded the ship walking towards the cockpit. "Ody, have you been able to integrate the star charts that the Jedi gave us?"

"Yes Harry." Ody answered. "The Republic uses a different coordinate system but I was able to gather all the necessary information. We now have access to the coordinates of every star, planet, moon, nebulae and black hole mapped by the republic, along with the hyperspace routes used by their ships even though we won't really need them."

"Good, please plot a course for Naboo."

There was a few seconds of silence before she answered. "Done. I should warn you that without the necessary repairs required to return me to peak efficiency, the hyperdrive and power systems will only be able to function at seventy six and eighty three percent capacity respectively. It will also reduce the amount of time I have before the Merlin core sustains irreparable damage."

"I understand Ody. But this is important. I'll provide you with as much power as I can." He sat in the captain's chair and linked his mind to the ship. After a few seconds of disorientation, he placed his right hand on the interface orb and began to channel his magic into the ship. A few minutes later, Ody signaled that she had enough energy to complete the trip and get them back before the core was depleted. He then went through the pre-flight checks and took off.

Half an hour later, he exited hyperspace a few million miles from the planet and activated the ships cloak, casting a modified _point me_. The spell locked on Ahsoka's position and through the link with the ship Ody was able to get a general direction and they headed for the surface. Soon, he landed at the edge of a forest where there didn't seem to be any security patrols.

"Harry, I am detecting a large subterranean structure beneath us as well as six life signs."

"I see them Ody." Harry said and while his eyes were closed, through his link with the ship he was able to 'see' everything Ody saw. "They're in bad shape."

"Yes, there seems to be a biological weapon that was released inside the facility. Even with your regeneration capabilities, I would recommend that you activate your armor's biohazard protocols." Ody's voice said through his mind.

"Was planning on it." Harry said before he disconnected his mind from the ship and stood up. He walked to his room and over towards the chest at the foot of his bed and opened the first lock of his chest by pressing his thumb on one of the seven small recesses on the lid. There was a small stab of pain as a small needle punctured the skin and took his blood as he sent a small surge of magic at the chest which opened the first compartment. He healed the small wound and took out his eighth generation dragonhide armor; made of small interlocking composite plates contained within a carbon fiber nanoweave mesh, it had the appearance of real dragonskin but was easier and cheaper to produce. The plates were etched with multiple runes and the whole thing had been imbued with protective spells. He placed it on the bed along with a pair of shin guards.

He then removed his clothes and took out a single piece of clothing similar to a dive suit. He put on the bodysuit which was skin tight and covered his entire body from his neck to his toes though it could morph into more comfortable clothing. This body suit was capable of protecting him from heat, cold, moisture and with the helmet was pressurized to protect against the vacuum of space and the depths of the ocean. He flexed his arms and legs checking how the suit felt. He hadn't worn one since he had attained the rank of Supreme Commander during the war. He then grabbed the dragonhide armor and placed it on his chest and the two melded together. The armor combined both magic and technology and could stop most minor spells and even light weapons fire from both kinetic and energy based weapons and could even protect against explosions. Together with the bodysuit, they provided a high level of protection while still being light and flexible. The suit could also keep track of his vitals as well as seal off any injuries he sustained. He took a ring shaped device and opened it before placing it over his neck where it fused with the suit and with a small metallic sound, it extended into a helmet that covered his entire head. He donned a long overcoat, boots and his vambraces, then grabbed two handguns, one that fired physical projectiles while the other was energy based, placing them in their holsters at his hips. He had learnt long ago that it was better to be cautious, especially now that he was on a new planet in a new galaxy. "Ody, could you sync with the suit and confirm that everything is in order?"

A HUD appeared on the inside of his helmet highlighting various parts as Ody linked with the suit and checked all systems. "Everything is in order Harry."

"Good, activate keep a look out for any hostiles that may appear." He said as walked over to the airlock. He exited the ship and watched as the door closed before he set off.

Harry used the _point me_ spell again, this time looking for an entry point. He found one not far from his location. Walking over, he found a hatch which he placed a shield over so that the bioweapon wouldn't escape and crouched to place his hand on the metal surface. He didn't sense any traps or any beings close by. Deciding that it was safe, he opened the hatch to the facility coming face to face with a droid wielding a cutting torch, which would have burned his face had he not been wearing his helmet.

The droid managed to let out a surprised "hey!" before he blasted it back into the facility where it smashed into another droid with such force that both shattered into pieces. Taking note to remember that the robots, or droids as they were called in this galaxy, had no magic to detect. He entered the facility and minimized the shield until it only covered the lip of the hatch before he closed it and dispersed the shield at the same time jumping down to land in a crouch. He looked around and noted that he appeared to be at a junction where multiple paths converged. He stood, sensing a familiar presence coming towards him and turned to see Ahsoka running towards him followed by three clones as well as a human female and a, being, in a yellow hazmat suit.

Ahsoka stopped a few meters away and raised her lightsaber in front of her. "Who are you?"

Harry made the face-plate of his helmet transparent. "Hello Ahsoka, you look terrible." He said giving her a small smile.

* * *

Date: 2023 AD  
Location: Grimmauld Place, Earth

A very tired Harry Potter took off his cloak draping it over the side of the sofa which he fell onto with a tired sigh. His loving wife walked into the room handing him a glass of firewhisky and kissed his cheek before sitting next to him. As it was still the middle of term at Hogwarts, the house was relatively quiet save for the crackling of the fire and the soft music coming from the wireless. Harry still wasn't comfortable with his children being away from them at such a troubling time but with the extra protections and the garrison of aurors stationed at Hogsmeade, Hogwarts was one of the safest places in the world. Still, with the rising cases of infection it was only a matter of time before the school had to be closed.

"Any news?" Ginny asked watching her husband swirl the contents of the glass as his eyes stared into nothingness.

He downed the contents in a single gulp and shook his head. "Nothing."

Ginny felt her heart clench at the helplessness she detected in his voice. The unknown virus that continued to spread and the continuing attacks were taking their toll on all of them but Harry insisted on always being at the frontlines, fighting to preserve whatever peace they had. Still, things were'nt getting any better and they would only continue to get worse.

She remembered when the news came. An attack at a muggle stadium in America, televised for the entire world to see. That was the day everything changed. In mere moments, the Statute of Secrecy was broken and there was nothing they could do to put the genie back in the bottle. More attacks followed all over the world as a small group calling themselves the Unshackled launched attacks on the muggle world at highly publicized events. They caused as much chaos as they could before disappearing. They didn't kill many people, that wasn't their goal. Instead, they wanted the whole world to know that there was a whole other world hidden from them. And it worked, over a matter of days the entire muggle world knew that magic existed. Then the riots started, outrage, fear and panic gripped both sides and lives were lost. Harry had been leading the strike force against the Unshackled ever since and there were days where he had been driven to the brink of magical exhaustion. And as Rita predicted, the virus had spread like wildfire with more than four hundred million already infected. Muggle, wizard, and even some magical creatures such as elves, goblins and even centaurs, the virus didn't discriminate even though it seemed to affect muggles more than magicals. It was unlike anything ever seen and both sides were working hard trying to find a cure. The death toll currently stood at a hundred and twelve million and was slowly increasing. And out of all this, their greatest hope lay in one of the most unlikely people she could think off. Speaking of, "how long has it been?" She asked taking the empty glass from him.

"Sixteen hours." He watched as she removed her wand from the holster around her wrist and summoned the bottle of firewhisky from the kitchen. She had taken to wearing the holster ever since the first attack. She poured some into the glass and downed the contents before refilling it and handing it to him. "She said she was onto something big, something that could shed light on everything that has happened." He took a sip and raised his right arm allowing Ginny to snuggle into his side. "I'm getting worried though."

"I'm sure that she is alright. If there is anything that Rita is good at it's saving her neck." Ginny said trying to comfort her husband though even she was worried. Regardless of what she had done in the past, Rita had put her life on the line to find out who was behind the outbreak and the attacks, even if it was in some way to further her career. She could only hope that the reporter was being careful. She pushed the troubling thoughts out of her mind and tried to enjoy the time she had with her husband. "But you know, we're all alone and since we didn't get to celebrate Valentine's Day yesterday, how about we celebrate right now."

"Yeah, you're absolutely right." Harry replied and placed the glass on the coffee table. Smiling at his wife as he kissed her. "I even wrote you a poem for the occasion."

"Harry!" Ginny warned playfully as he kissed his way down her neck it had been years since he had brought up that silly poem.

"It doesn't hold a candle to yours though. I mean 'his eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad' is pretty hard to beat." She giggled and swatted his arm before she lay back and pulled him on top of her. Things were just starting to get heated when they felt the couch vibrate. They broke apart with a groan as Harry reached for his jacket. He reached into one of the pockets and removed the small mirrorphone. He saw a familiar face frozen in place and touched the screen. "What is it Emeline?"

The pretty blonde seemed a bit nervous as she answered. "I'm sorry sir, but we just found Rita Skeeter's body close to the entrance to the ministry. It seems she was stabbed to death."

Harry sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "How long has she been dead?" He asked in a soft voice.

"An hour of so by our estimates we don't know who did it or what happened as of yet. I'm sorry sir, I'll call in a few hours to brief you on what we've found out." She terminated the call and the mirror returned to normal.

"Damn it." He cursed. Their one good lead on who was behind the attacks and possibly the virus was gone for good.

"I'm sorry love." Ginny said laying her hand on his arm. She opened her mouth to speak when the flames in the fireplace flared green and Minerva McGonagall's face appeared in the flames.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but there is a matter of great urgency that requires your attention." The Headmistress said in a rush.

Harry could see that she was clearly distressed. "What is it Professor?"

She took a deep breath before answering. "A few students have started showing symptoms. It seems that the outbreak has reached Hogwarts."

* * *

Ahsoka along with the clones and Padme continued to search for the droids that were loose in the facility. The Blue Shadow virus was taking its toll on her body and she was feeling exhausted. Every move she made took all of her energy and it was getting harder to draw on the Force. "How are you doing up there?" She heard a robotic voice ask.

"I'm almost through." Another robotic voice answered before it exclaimed. "Hey!" She exchanged a glance with Padme and took off towards the source of the voice. Seconds later, there was a loud bang and a high pitched wail before droid pieces flew from a junction up ahead. They stopped and cautiously moved towards the junction and carefully took a peek at what could have caused the explosion.

She saw a figure dressed in black with a helmet over its face. She ran forward, and raised her lightsabers in front of her, ready to defend herself. "Who are you?"

The figure turned to look at her then the reflective surface of the mirror like face plate became transparent. "Hello Ahsoka." A familiar voice said. "You look terrible." He then turned to the clones and inclined his head in greeting. "Rex."He said recognizing the markings on the trooper's helmet.

"Harry?" Ahsoka asked letting a small sigh of relief as she saw him smiling at her. "What are you doing here?" She deactivated the lightsabers and clipped them to her sides.

"Well, I heard you were in trouble and I came to help." He answered and the padawan could not help but smile at that.

"Ahsoka, do you know this man?" Padmé asked looking at him closely. He was wearing some type of armor unlike anything she had ever seen before.

"Yes, this is Harry Potter. The man we came with from the other galaxy." She answered before she made the introductions between them. "Did Anakin contact you?"

"Not exactly." Harry said as he crouched and picked up one of the shattered droids' head and began examining it.

Padmé looked at him carefully at that. She had heard about him from Anakin but she hadn't met him in person. "Then how did you know we were in trouble and more importantly, how did you find us and get in here without the security personnel seeing you?"

The wizard threw the head aside and slowly walked forward as he surveyed his surroundings. "Let's just say I got an anonymous tip that something was going on on this planet. As to how I got in here, I used magic." He pointed up at the hatch that the droids were trying to use to escape. "Don't worry, none of the virus got out so you shouldn't be alarmed. Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"Terrible." Ahsoka answered before remembering something. "Is there anything that you could do? You know like how you healed us back on Earth."

His eyes glowed and he looked at them for a few seconds before he spoke. "I'm sorry, viruses are tricky things and I don't know anything about this virus let alone much of you physiology and may end up causing more harm than good. I was able to help the troopers because they were injured physically and they were basically human, it was easy to fix. Still, I may be able to suppress the symptoms until you can get proper treatment."

Ahsoka nodded and he stepped closer to her placing his hands on either side of her head. She gasped as she felt a surge of power flow through her and then slowly, she started to feel better. He moved his hands to hover over her chest and she couldn't help the blush that bloomed across her cheeks and the fatigue that she had been feeling slowly disappeared and she felt almost as good as before she had been infected. "Wow, thanks." She said as he stepped back. He gave her a smile before turning to Padmé and after her confirmation he did the same before moving onto the troopers.

"You're still infected, but I'm sure that you'll be able to get treatment before the symptoms reappear."

"Thank you." Padmé said in gratitude.

"You are most welcome." Harry said.

"However, I would still like to know more about this source that told you to come here." The Nabooan senator said crossing her arms over her chest.

Harry seeing she wasn't going to back down decided to placate her.

"One of my people contacted me." He answered moving around the room.

"You found them?" Ahsoka asked. She knew that it was important to him, that at least some of his people survived.

Harry smiled at her. "Yeah, I did. I think they were investigating this place and they asked me to come here."

"Why didn't they warn the Republic, or better yet, warn us that biological weapons were being made on our planet?" Padmé asked.

"I don't know but I'm sure they had good reasons." Harry said moving to the center of the room. He raised his hand palm facing upwards. Ahsoka opened her mouth to ask what he was doing when his eyes glowed and a spherical ball of light appeared on his palm and then suddenly the ball of light exploded outwards moving in all directions before quickly disappearing causing the troopers to raise their guns slightly in alarm.

"What was that?" Ahsoka asked taking note of the frown that had appeared on his face.

"It was a spell." He simply answered. "I was looking for anything magical and I think I found something."

"And what did you find?" Padmé asked.

Harry remained silent for a few seconds. He knew that there was a hidden passageway that led further into the complex but he didn't know what could be waiting for him. He deliberated on whether to bring the others before he answered. "A hidden passageway. It leads to a hidden room deeper into the facility." He then started walking forwards leaving the rest to follow in his wake.

Padmé looked to Ahsoka who just shrugged before hurrying to catch up to him. With a sigh, she followed the young padawan along with Jar Jar and the clones.

* * *

Time: 2023 A.D  
Location: St. Mungo's Hospital

Harry jolted back into consciousness and tried to get his breathing back to normal. He looked around the room and saw his father-in-law asleep on an armchair next to the bed and his eldest son seated on another sofa that was against the wall. James had been reading a large book but quickly closed it when Harry woke rushing over to hug him.

Harry returned the hug before he held the boy at arm's length. "How long have I been asleep?" He asked staring into his eyes.

"Two days." James answered. "The healers said that you were suffering from magical exhaustion." Harry nodded as he got up. It had been a little over two weeks since his daughter, Lilly, and some of the other students at Hogwarts had come down with the virus that had already infected hundreds of millions. Since then he had been working to find the people responsible and during the last raid his vast magical reserves had given out nearly killing him in the process. Ginny had warned him to slow down but he knew that time was running out and he would not stand idly by and do nothing while his daughter died. But his near brush with death had come with an unexpected advantage. He waved his hand over himself transforming his hospital gown into something more comfortable.

"The healer said you weren't supposed to do any magic." James said but Harry was too lost in his thoughts.

"Harry, you're awake." Arthur said as he woke up only to see Harry quickly leave the room forgetting his wand on the bedside table. He and James exchanged confused looks before he grabbed Harry's wand and followed him as he all but ran to his daughter's room.

Harry opened the door and entered the room to find Ginny, Angelina and Molly seated around Lilly's bed while Ron, Bill and George stood a few steps away talking in low tones. All of them turned to look at him and he had barely taken a step before Ginny barreled into him wrapping her arms around him. He returned the embrace just as tightly but his eyes never left his daughter's sleeping form. After a few seconds, Ginny stepped back her eyes burning in anger. "Harry James Potter." She said in a harsh whisper. "What were you thinking? You could have been killed."

She couldn't get another word in because at that moment a small voice called out. "Dad?"

Harry quickly walked forward and held Lilly's hand, kissing her forehead softly. "Hey Moonflower." He said giving her a soft smile.

"I'm cold." She said her voice weak and raspy.

Harry felt his heart break and he waved his hand over her casting a mild warming charm. "How's that?" He asked getting a small smile in answer before she drifted off. He placed his forehead on her's and closed his eyes knowing that what he had done and what he was about to do would save her life. He stood up and waved his hand casting a one way silence ward that would allow him to talk without disturbing her. "Did Hermione complete the spell?" He asked.

"She almost has it." Ron answered stepping forward. "She said that she might have it by the end of the day."

Harry nodded. "Good. Hopefully it will buy me the time I need."

"Time for what?" Ron asked but got no reply as his best friend and brother-in-law stared at the sleeping form of his daughter. "Harry, mate, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He answered before turning to his wife. "I found a way to end this Gin, everything is going to be alright."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"I don't have time to explain right now, but I'll tell you all everything after I get back."

The door suddenly opened and a man dressed in healer's robes walked in. "Mr. Potter! You should be resting." He said when he saw him.

"I'm fine." Harry said before addressing his wife. "I'll be back in a few hours." He saw the confusion in her eyes and lightly kissed her forehead before looking into her eyes. "Trust me, okay."

She nodded and he ruffled James' hair before saying goodbye to the rest of his family. He then walked towards the door but the healer stepped in front of him. "Mr. Potter, I can't let you go anywhere in your condition. You have suffered severe magical exhaustion. You need rest."

"As I said before, I'm fine." Harry said trying to walk past the healer but the man just stepped in front of him again.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but I can't allow you to leave until-" He was cut off when suddenly Harry's eyes started to glow and the room and the objects within started to slightly tremble. He stepped back as the shaking increased and the wizard in front of him took a step forward. The air around him seemed to crackle with energy and he felt the hair on his arms stand on end.

"I said, I was fine." Harry said and walked past the healer who was too stunned at what he had seen to stop him.

Everybody remained silent for a minute after Harry had left before the healer spoke. "That's not possible." He had never seen someone suffering from magical exhaustion not only recovering so fast, but being able to put out that amount of power so soon after waking up. He excused himself and quickly left the room.

The others looked at each other in surprise. They had never seen Harry that angry before and they had also never seen anything like what he had just done. They started talking about what it could mean, and it was only after Arthur had sat down on a newly conjured chair that he remembered that he still had Harry's wand.

* * *

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Padmé asked Ahsoka in a whisper as they followed Harry who was a few steps ahead with Jar Jar. The Gungan appeared to be telling him stories about the Separatist invasion and the fight that ensued with Harry appearing only mildly interested. In the beginning, it had seemed that he was scared of the wizard, but eventually warmed up to him.

"Yes." Ahsoka answered. "He only attacked us because he was disoriented and afterwards he helped heal us and brought us home. Even Master Yoda said that he sensed good in him."

Padmé nodded. After all, he had helped them if only by getting rid of the symptoms. They had contacted Anakin and Obi-wan and informed them of the new developments. They had found what they needed for the cure but were trapped on the planet for the time being. Harry had bought them some time so until then, all that was left was to find this hidden passageway and find out if there were any more droids that could compromise the facility and release the virus.

A few minutes later, Harry came to a stop and turned to face a blank stretch of wall along the passage. "This is it." He said his palm hovering a few centimeters over the wall.

"Are you sure?" Ahsoka asked. Walking towards him and repeating his movements while trying to use to sense anything out of the ordinary.

Harry gave her a small smile. "Yes, magic always leaves traces, if you know where and how to look for it." He took her hand and moved it over the wall. "You said you could sense the magic back on Earth. Remember what it felt like? Reach for the wall and try to see if you can sense the same thing."

"I don't feel anything." Ahsoka said after a few moments.

"Don't worry. I would have been surprised if you did. It's really subtle. Whoever hid this door didn't want it to attract attention. They used just enough magic to hide it but not enough to be felt by others. I'll show you how to detect magic later but for now, we need to see what is behind door number one." He told the young Togruta. He used a few magical detection spells as well as a motion detection spell remembering that droids couldn't be sensed in the normal way but found no traps. There was a small pulse of magic as he wiggled his fingers at the wall and a round opening appeared as the metal disappeared into thin air. Harry stepped into the new passageway and slowly walked forward. He looked around for a few seconds before he relaxed. "It's all clear." He called back.

Ahsoka followed behind him with Padmé and Jar Jar following close behind and the troopers bringing up the rear. "This place wasn't on the maps."

"How did you know it was here?" Padmé asked.

"I used a spell to find anything that may be hidden using magic as well as to map out the entire area. It was weak, but like I said, magic always leaves traces." Harry answered as a metallic sound coming from a branch further up the hallway started growing louder and two droids emerged from the turn. The droids which looked a little like large crabs started firing as a shield flared to life around them. Harry stepped forward and raised his arm and the crystal on the vambrace glowed releasing a shield of its own. The red bolts from the droids struck the shield and dispersed over its surface. He turned to Ahsoka and tilted his head towards the two droids.

The padawan activated her lightsabers and ran through the shield towards the two droids. She jumped behind them and stabbed one with her lightsaber before jumping on top of the other and easily finished it off, something that would have been much harder before Harry dealt with the symptoms. They didn't get much more resistance for the rest of the journey except for plasma turrets that Harry was able to easily take care of. Eventually they came to a heavy door which once Harry opened led to a large laboratory filled with racks that held different coloured vials. One side of the room was dominated by a large monitor while a large table with various scientific equipment lined the other side. Harry walked towards the monitor and removed his hand terminal from his pocket. He keyed in some instructions and placed it on the table next to the monitor. The screen came to life as lines of text appeared on the monitor and were mirrored on the screen of the terminal. Seconds later, the text disappeared and different files appeared in their place. "Ody, find anything related to magic, or Terra in any way." Harry instructed and the different files started to scroll through at high speed.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Padmé asked.

Harry shrugged. "Don't know. But the entrance to this place was hidden by magic so I think that whatever this place was used for magic was involved somehow."

"Harry, I've found three hundred and four files related in some way to magic, but I think this is what you were looking for." Ody's voice said through his helmet as a file appeared on the monitor.

Ahsoka watched as Harry read through the file which had been translated into his language. For a few seconds he stared intently at the screen before his demeanor changed and he turned to look at the racks in the room. "Ody, copy everything from the database." He instructed in a sharp voice.

"What's wrong?" Ahsoka asked.

"This place was being used to revive a virus known on my world as the Nox virus." Harry answered. "I don't know how, but somehow someone got their hands on it." He was livid, the Nox virus was the most dangerous virus ever encountered by his people. So dangerous in fact, that after a cure had been made, not only was research into biological weapons banned, but only one sample of the virus was allowed to exist and that was destroyed during the war with the Vaneer. What then was it doing in here? Three more droids rolled into the room but before they could activate their shields, he thrust out his hand and they exploded into scrap. The terminal released a dual beeping tone announcing that it had finished copying all the files. He grabbed the device placing it into his pocket. "We need to leave, now!"

Hearing the urgency in his voice, they headed for the exit. Harry stopped at the door and stared at the vials for a few more seconds before he lifted his hands and purple flames erupted from his palms and consumed everything in the laboratory. He then waved his hand over the entrance and fused the door with the metal wall blocking off the laboratory from the rest of the facility so that the flames wouldn't spread and would be confined to the lab until they went out in a few days. He looked at the small group who were staring at him in awe and confusion. He would explain to them why he did that but first they needed to get out of this facility and he needed to talk to the scientist who was working here.

* * *

Time: 2023 A.D  
Location: The Burrow

It had been three weeks since the cure to the Nox virus had been found. One point eight billion infected and the death toll stood at four hundred million dead. It could have been worse, Rita might not have discovered who was behind the pandemic and the attacks, Hermione might not have been able to develop the stasis charm in time, he might not have been able to extract the information from Alphard Nox on how to develop the cure, so many things could have turned out wrong and made the whole thing impossible to fight. Harry stared out the window as Lily was surrounded by her friends and family laughing and enjoying themselves. He would never forget how close he came to losing her and how he needed to do everything in his power to protect her from what was to come.

He turned around and looked at all the people crammed into the living room of the Burrow. It had been expanded so that they could all fit. The surviving members of Dumbledore's Army, his most trusted colleagues at the Ministry, Viktor Krum and his wife, Hagrid and Maxime, Madam Rosmerta and all his former Hogwarts professors including Madam Pomfrey who had helped the sick and even the remaining members of the Order. He looked at each of them and saw the curiosity and the concern written on their features. "I know you're all wondering why you are here. You may think that with the cure for the virus developed and most of the Unshackled taken care of, that the worst has passed, but the truth is that there is a greater danger ahead. The muggle world knows about us now and there is nothing we can do to change that. You are here because I need your help to prevent a war that may destroy all of us. Yes, with magic we have an edge over them. But the muggles are still very dangerous."

"They wouldn't dare attack us." Terry Boot spoke up. "You better than anyone know the safeguards in place against any attack on wizards."

"Yes, there are safeguards. But if there is anything this crisis has shown us it's that muggles are an ingenious lot and there are some things that we had not foreseen when those safeguards were put in place. We became so sure of our superiority that our hubris and ignorance of their world nearly led to our downfall. If we were to go to war with the muggles, it would be a disaster for both sides. Yes we might win, but at what cost? How many of us would die, how many of them? What would we have to become in order to defeat them? None of us wants that, but there are a few out there that may seek this very outcome."

"What do you want us to do?" Kingsley's deep voice asked.

"I need you to reach out to all your contacts on both sides, we need to work together and not against each other. We need to show the world that magic is a wonderful thing and that muggles and wizards can work together. We need to show them that wizards are just people and that we mean them no harm. That we can be of help to one another and that working together would benefit all of us. Hermione and I are going to go petition the ICW to create a combined task force with the muggles that will respond to deal with the remnants of the Unshackled now that we know they are working together with muggle extremists. Viktor, I know you are close with the Bulgarian prime minister if you could get us his support it will go a long way to help us win them over. We will also ask them to allow for joint research to be carried out to help with some of the problems in both worlds with as much oversight as possible to prevent another disaster like this one. Professors, this is where you would be most useful."

"We would be happy to help." Minerva said.

Harry nodded then turned to the two half-giants." Hagrid, I assume you've heard of the Blackhand tribe?"

Hagrid nodded a bit surprised. "Yeah, bu' they're jus' a myth."

"Apparently they're not. Alphard new the location of their village." Harry informed the gentle giant.

"What exactly is this Blackhand tribe?" Susan asked.

"They are a giant tribe rumored to be among the largest, strongest and one of the oldest giant lines." Flitwick answered. "There is a lot of myth and legend surrounding them but most say that they are also highly intelligent and are capable of performing magic, all of which is preposterous."

"Well, they exist. At least in some version." Harry said. "When I was in Alphard's mind, I got the location of their village. I will need you and Maxime to help me get into contact with them. Most giants consider them to be almost royalty and would follow them if asked. We will need their help in the future."

"We will help in any way." Maxime said holding Hagrid's hand.

Harry nodded. "Horace, I will need your help with the vast amount of contacts you have including some of the vampite covens. Selene will help me with the other covens while Davidson will help me with the werewolves." Davidson, one of his subordinates in the auror department and a werewolf nodded in agreement along with Selene who was the only vampire in the auror departmen. "Bill, Fleur I will also need your help with the goblins. Seeing as they still haven't forgiven me for breaking into Gringotts but I think I have finally found a way to smooth things over."

"Sure thing Harry." Bill said.

Harry continued laying down his plan before Minerva asked him the question that all of them were thinking. "What is it exactly that you hope to achieve Harry?"

Harry looked out the window at the children playing. "Peace." He said in answer. "When I first held my children in my arms I made a promise to them, that I would protect them so that they wouldn't suffer the life I did, that they would never know the horrors of war. I nearly broke that promise. We have been divided for far too long and though I do not want to go to war with the muggles, the fact of the matter is it might be a real possibility that war is inevitable and if it is, we will need to be a united front, wizards, goblins, werewolves, giants, vampires, centaurs, merpeople all magical species united. I'm not mad, I know it won't be easy, but we will need each other if there is a war. And even if we can circumvent a war, then we will need to be united even more. To show the muggles that we can be a single people because if we cannot make peace with our own magical brethren then how can we make peace with them? We have made some progress throughout the years, but we need to do more."

"You really are afraid of the possibility of war aren't you?" Ginny asked.

Harry walked to the window and leaned against it. Lily saw him and waved at him, a large smile on her face. "It is not the war that scares me, it's what I will do to protect those I love from it that I truly fear." He said as the vision he received, when he fell from magical exhaustion, of the world burning played before his eyes and in his ears, the words that said he would be the one to set it ablaze.

* * *

 **A/N:**

*If any of you have watched the Expanse tv show, then you will know what a hand terminal looks like though the one in my story is like a more advanced phone. Some of the things in the story will be influenced by some of my favorite tv shows, movies, books, fanfics e.t.c of which the Expanse is one of them.

I am truly sorry for the delay but I had a few problems to sort out IRL that prevented me from writing for quite some time. However, I will now be able to update a bit regularly and if I won't then I will tell you guys. Also, there will be no more flashbacks from now on and this will be the last chapter to have them. Any backstory will either be in the form of individual chapters or I might make another story that ties in to this one, but I haven't decided yet. I know that there seems to be minimal changes to the clone wars tv series but things will continue to diverge as the story progresses.

Hope you enjoyed the new chapter and please leave your reviews and comments as I would like to hear your thoughts on the story. Thanks so much to all those who have added this story to their favorites list and hope you all enjoy. Also, from now on I'll be replying to reviews via pm, something that I should have done much earlier.

Next time; Dr. Vindi's interrogation and some new characters are introduced.


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Sorry but this is not a new chapter. I was supposed to update today, but my laptop crashed a few days ago and I took it to get fixed. Don't know when I'll get it back but once I do I will update as soon as I can. I'll let you guys know once I get it back.

\- Pandorum


	9. The Land that was Promised

**Chapter 7: The Land that was Promised**

Date: 8783 AD  
Location: Theed Royal Palace

"Five minutes that's all I'm asking." Harry said. They were back in the Nabooan capital after Anakin and Obi-Wan had returned with the cure to the Blue Shadow Virus and Ahsoka along with Padmé and the clones were being treated in the medical facility in the city. He was currently petitioning the queen of Naboo to allow him to interrogate Dr. Nuvo Vindi who was responsible for the creation of the virus and who may have been also working on the Nox virus. They were reluctant to allow him to question the doctor as not only did they not know him, but he had also destroyed the lab where the Nox virus was being developed.

"Mr. Potter, you appeared out of nowhere offering aid and destroyed evidence against Dr. Vindi's nefarious actions after creating a copy that you refuse to hand over. You can understand my caution in trusting you when you refuse to extend us the same courtesy." Queen Neeyutnee said.

"I understand Your Majesty, but the Nox virus nearly wiped out all life on Earth. I will not hand over information that could be used to revive it no matter how slim the chances that it could be successfully recreated. However, in a show of good faith I would be more than willing to hand over the files that do not involve the virus. I do this because just like you I have to protect my people. I just need to speak to Dr. Vindi in order to learn who gave him the information and the samples of the virus."

"Your Majesty, it wouldn't hurt to have him interrogate the prisoner. He may be able to succeed in getting Vindi to talk." Obi-Wan said diplomatically.

The Queen remained silent for a few seconds exchanging a glance with Captain Typho before she agreed. "Very well, you may see the prisoner as long as the Jedi are present. You will also hand over the files you copied minus the information on the Nox virus."

"That would be acceptable, thank you your highness." Harry gave a small nod and exiting the room with Anakin and Obi-wan.

"Is this Nox virus really that bad?" Obi-wan asked.

Harry turned to him a small frown on his face. "Yes, it was. Highly contagious and almost impossible to cure if Dr. Vindi somehow managed to revive it, as improbable as that is, without magic it would take some kind of miracle to stop it." He seemed to become thoughtful for a moment. "Still, it advanced our understanding of medicine far beyond anything we could have imagined."

"Do you think he'll tell you who he was working for?" Anakin asked as they led him to the interrogation room where the doctor was being held.

"I'm sure we'll get something. I can be pretty persuasive when I want to be." Reaching the interrogation room where Dr. Vindi was being held, they found two guards posted outside on either side of the door who stood at attention upon their arrival. One of the guards entered the access code and the door slid open. The room was like any other interrogation room with a single table and three chairs. Two were empty and were on the side closest to the door. The third, which was on the opposite side,was occupied by the corpse that had once been the mad doctor.

"What the..?" Anakin growled pointing at the corpse. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know sir!" The guard answered. "We haven't left our post and no one has entered the room. I have no idea how this could have happened."

Harry studied the corpse his eyes glowing. "Don't blame them. He was killed by a magical. There's nothing they could have done." Whoever had killed him had decapitated the doctor and placed his head in his hands making it seem as if he was handing out his head like some macabre gift.

"Are you sure?" Obi-wan asked getting an affirmative nod.

"Well, there goes our only lead of finding out who he was working for." Anakin said.

* * *

After saying his goodbyes to Ahsoka and the Jedi, along with Padme who was starting to warm up to him, Harry returned to Coruscant. He had left after handing over the files he had copied from the lab and was now standing at the alley where he had met Alicia. He only had to wait a few minutes before she appeared before him. He raised a temporary anti-apparation ward before he started questioning her. "How did you know about the lab?"

"Our people had reason to believe that Dr. Vindi was working with the Reavers, a group that has been our enemies for the past few millennia. We knew they had contacted Dr. Vindi and assumed it was about a bioweapon but we weren't sure what kind. We had him under surveillance in case he had contact with them directly but couldn't risk getting any closer in case we tipped our hand. When the Jedi attacked the lab, it presented us with an opportunity to find out what he was really working on. Our operative contacted me and I found you." She answered her eyes never wavering from his and her occlumency barriers lowered slightly so that he would be able to tell whether she was being truthful without being able to see deeper into her mind.

"And why did you send me there?" Harry asked.

"I needed some way to gain your trust. I hoped that you would see that I had nothing to hide and that if the Reavers were on the planet you would be able to see for yourself what they truly are."

Harry considered her for a few moments. He hadn't known what to think when she had appeared. It could very well have been a trap, but that had meant that Ahsoka, Anakin and Obi-Wan were in danger. If it wasn't a trap then that meant there was something there that she wanted him to see. Either way, he had had no choice but to go and investigate and what he found there was enough to give her the benefit of the doubt. She had no reason to send him there if she truly had any ill intent towards him. However, he wasn't just going to trust her blindly. "Very well, I'll listen to what you have to say, but first I'll need proof that you are who you say you are."

Alicia hesitated for a second before she gave a nod and lowered her occlumency shields fully. Harry did the same and delved into her mind. She felt a bit of discomfort and was only able to get a few glimpses of his own mind before he withdrew and slammed his shields into place. She was impressed that not only was he able to get what he wanted so fast while she had only been able to get a small glimpse, but his mind was different from any she had ever felt. For one, it was far older. She had also sensed a vast amount of knowledge contained within him and a strength of mind that spoke of an unbreakable will. She shook off the discomfort of having another person's mind in her head. "Now that I have proven myself, there are some people who would very much like to meet you."

"Of course, but there is something I need to do first." Harry answered and he turned and started walking away dropping the ward as he went. "The Odyssey's Merlin core is about to fail." He waited until she caught up to him before he continued to explain. "What do you know about how your ancestors came to be trapped here?"

"About as much as the next person, Earth was at war and the _Odyssey_ and her crew were tasked with finding a suitable planet that they could escape to. However, the ship stumbled into a war on this galaxy and was damaged. The crew found a planet where they could hide out, though it wasn't suitable for Earth's entire population and Captain Pendergast took the ship to find a more suitable planet but was never heard from again." She summarized.

"Yes, from what Ody told me, Captain Pendergast did find a planet and deployed the terrasphere to begin its transformation. However, on his return trip the ship was hit by an unknown energy wave and was thrown off course and out of hyperspace. The captain was gravely injured and took an ejection pod but unfortunately it was damaged by the energy wave as well and couldn't save his life. The pod and the ship crashed and it was only after Anakin found the pod and activated its recall protocol that the ship was able to come out of hibernation." Harry led her to the hangar where he had landed the ship and disabled the security measures before boarding. He headed for the cockpit followed by Alicia who was staring at everything with an unmasked look of awe.

"Is that where we are headed?" Alicia asked with some excitement in her voice.

Harry sat down and indicated for her to do the same. "Yes, but we need to hurry. Odyssey is severely damaged. If we don't fix her soon, she is going to shutdown forever." Harry explained as he activated the ship and they left the planet. Ody was an old ship. She had been six hundred years old when the war started. A scientific and exploration vessel, she had never been designed for combat and had outdated technology. However, due to the lack of resources, as the war dragged on and most of their ships were destroyed or needed in battle, she had been refit with weapons, upgraded shields and engines so that she could make the trip to find a suitable home. Having to defend herself along with the unknown energy wave, had caused massive amounts of damage. That as well as millennia underground had taken its toll. On Earth he had been able to make enough repairs that they could get back in one piece but he didn't have the necessary resources to perform _all_ the repairs. If they didn't get to the planet soon and if by bad luck the terraforming didn't take, then she would shutdown forever and all the information she had, the collective knowledge of Earth, would be lost. "You can contact your superiors and tell them what we're doing. I'll talk to them after we reach our destination."

Alicia did just that and after explaining the situation, she terminated the call and watched Harry pilot the ship. Every now and then a shudder would ripple through the ship and she would feel Harry pour more magic into the ship. By the end of the trip, Harry was covered in sweat and was breathing heavily. The ship exited hyperspace closer than normal to the planet and Harry immediately put it into a steep entry vector. He started slowing down a few kilometers from the surface and brought it down for a somewhat smooth landing.

He immediately put the ship into hibernation before he leaned back in his chair and caught his breath. He turned to face his new companion who was staring out of the cockpit with a look of wonder on her face. "Wanna see your new home?" He smiled softly at her.

She nodded and they exited the ship. They had landed close to sundown on a flat area covered with a sea of blue-green grass that stretched for miles. Far in the distance, she could see a mountain range where small figures were flying around though she knew they must have been massive in order to be seen from such a distance. She continued looking in awe at the scene before her and her eyes landed on an area close to the mountain range that seemed to be covered in glowing blue spikes that she knew were duranite crystals something she had only ever seen images of. She heard a neigh and turned around to see a herd of four legged creatures with a single horn sprouting from their forehead that were grazing on the grass a few hundred meters away from them. With the setting sun painting the sky in orange and purple hues, it made the scene truly magical.

Harry looked around and let his magic flow out of his body for the first time since he had awoken. He watched the woman, Alicia, as she took in the sights with a wondrous expression on her face and tears rolling down her cheeks. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Alicia could only nod. Her people had been in hiding for their entire existence and now they had found their home. How she had longed for this moment, to step on the land they had been promised, a place that they all hoped might exist and had been searching for ever since they were trapped in this galaxy. And now standing on the planet that was to be their new home, it was beyond anything she could have ever imagined. They stayed like that for a few moments longer watching as night fell and they were bathed in moonlight before Harry said that it was time to fix the ship. Alicia nodded, there would be time to see the sights later but for now they needed to get to work.

 **A/N**

It took a while, but I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. Reviews are welcome as I would like to hear your thoughts on what parts you enjoyed and if there is anything I can do to make the story better or if there are any questions. Thanks to all those who have reviewed, followed or favourited. Till next time.


End file.
